OktoberDrabbles
by DraculaN666
Summary: Drabbles y One Shots de Haikyuu. Porque yo lo valgo (?) 15 drabbles, 15 parejas. Bueno, el KagsHina se repetirá en algún momento así que, 14 parejas, 15 drabbles (?)
1. Carichoso

Octubre es mi mes ¿saben? Estoy a un paso de ser más vieja y falta, en realidad, menos de un mes para ello. Me hubiera gustado hacer algo diario, porque sería bonito y no todos los años se cumples 25. Pero no creo poder, así que acepte un reto por parte de una amiga que está igual de loquita que yo por Haikyuu -celebrando la tercera temporada, también-. La dinámica es publicar un shot o un drabble cada segundo día comenzando desde hoy, osea, cada día impar del mes hasta terminar el 31 de octubre, mi cumpleaños. Ella puso las parejas y los temas. Yo la hueva. Este es un drabble pero, si se deja, podría salir algo más largo.

Por sorprendente que parezca, el primer tema de la pareja Kageyama x Hinata es "zanahorias". Vayan ustedes a saber por qué, pero así me lo pidieron. Los temas y parejas fueron al azar, pero mi inspiración también es muy caprichosa.

De momento ninguna advertencia. Me siento rara...

Los personajes no son míos, blá, blá. No está beteado, todos los errores son míos.

* * *

Kageyama es caprichoso. Nunca lo va a admitir, obviamente. Pero realmente lo es, por algo es "el rey de la cancha". No sólo por egoísta y tirano, sino por egoísta, tirano y caprichoso. Kageyama quiere, Kageyama tiene. Así de simple. Si no puedes seguirle el paso, te haces un lado y a tomar por culo. No debes detenerle por nada. Si a Kageyama no le gustas, también te vas. Punto.

Enfrentarse al duro golpe de la realidad al verse desbordado por sus caprichos, por exigir más, más y más cuando el no daba un poco de sí, no fue impedimento para seguir siendo egoísta.

 _Pero_ … Ah vaya, el gran _pero_.

Se vio interrumpido por alguien mucho más caprichoso que él mismo.

Hinata.

Quizás los deseos de Hinata no sean tan egoístas como los suyos, pero Hinata quiere, Hinata _desea_ con cada fibra de su diminuta humanidad, ser un as, una estrella. Brillar por sobre los demás. Lo anhela con tanta fuerza que el mismo Kageyama se vio arrastrado por sus caprichos, a cada uno de sus deseos. Kageyama responde sólo para hacer de Hinata el mejor. Con sus carencias, con su horrible carácter (que sólo él no tolera), con su horroroso cabello color zanahoria, con esa vitalidad tan contagiosa. Con su estúpida sonrisa haciendo todo más brillante, más divertido, más... Más todo. No recuerda, ni una sola vez, que jugar con alguien más voleibol fuera divertido.

Y lo terrible es que, a pesar de no pensar sólo en él todo el tiempo, en estar haciendo algo, _por fin_ , por alguien más, Kageyama se está volviendo también codicioso. Quiere más de Hinata, más de sus elegíos sin segundas intenciones, más de sus brillantes sonrisas y sus labios húmedos que desea mordisquear hasta dejar rojos como cerezas. Quiere recorrer las gotas de sudor que se pierden entre el uniforme del equipo, recorrer con sus manos dentro de los muslos firmes de Hinata y explorar más allá de lo que resalta a simple vista, allá donde nadie, nunca mientras viva y sea el rey, permitirá que alguien explore a parte de él.

Porque Hinata es suyo. Punto. Aunque éste no lo sepa. Aún.

Kageyama es caprichoso. Es un tirano. Un egoísta y no le importaría pisotear a quien sea para mantenerse dentro de la cancha.

Pero Kageyama, también, es un estúpido adolescente enamorado.

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	2. Vergüenza

**2.- Akiteru x Small Giant:** _No jures por la luna, que en su rápido movimiento cambia de aspecto cada mes. No vayas a imitar su inconstancia..._

Creo que está de más decir que los diálogos fueron sacados de la obra "Romeo y Julieta" que me caga y creo que está sobre entendido que ni Haikyuu ni la obra mencionada me pertenecen. Yo sólo soy una cursi pastelosa que ha decido pisotear una aclamada obra de teatro. Jé, que bien se siente.

El tema era "amantes trágicos" y melo estaban pidiendo a gritos estos dos con esa obra. Sorry but not sorry.

* * *

Akiteru contuvo las lágrimas como bien pudo, aunque al final se le terminaran escapando en finos hilos que caían por sus mejillas. El frío e inerte cuerpo reposaba entre sus brazos, las punzadas de su corazón le cortaban la respiración y los labios pálidos le llaman poderosamente.

Había tanto arremolinado dentro de su pecho. Tantos reproches, tanto dolor, tantos porqués. Aunque no era culpa del cuerpo ahí tendido, sólo de sus propias mentiras. _Eres mi rival, me lo arrebataste todo. A mi hermano, a mis sueños y entonces, por qué… ¿por qué verte así me duele tanto?_

El sonido de pisadas, gente agitada, el murmullo lejano de palabras que no entendía del todo. Pero él conocía sus tiempos, sabía cuánto podía seguir atormentándose en sus pensamientos antes de hablar, antes de dejarle ir. Antes de poder seguirle.

—Hablas de cordura a una tal desventurada —musitó como bien pudo, acariciando el cabello negro, los parpados cerrados, los labios casi azulados.

Se inclino un poco, sin que nadie lo notara. El estremecimiento fue involuntario, el calor en sus labios fugaz y que los otros le correspondieran brevemente, sólo imaginaciones suyas.

 _Abre los ojos_. Pensó aún con dolor. _Mírame sólo una vez, sólo una._

Sus labios comenzaron a moverse de forma mecánica, el diálogo se deslizo entre sus labios de forma pausada, sus dedos se entrelazaron con las frías manos del cuerpo entre sus brazos.

—…reposa ahí y déjame morir —su mano fue rápida. El diálogo terminó justo en el momento que la daga reposaba en su pecho y caía sobre el cuerpo que aún sujetaba con fuerza.

Hubo otro lapso entre voces lejanas, agitación a su alrededor y, al final, un corro de aplausos que se extendió por todo el gimnasio, ahora acondicionado para la obra de teatro que finalizaba en ese momento.

Un apretón en su mano le indicó que se estaba extendiendo demasiado al disfrutar del calor del cuerpo ajeno y, como si tuviera un resorte pegado al trasero, Akiteru saltó en su lugar, tomó sitio lo más alejado posible de él y agradeció al publico por presenciar el acto más bochornoso de su vida.

 _Dios, voy a llorar de nuevo_. Pensó, _pero esta vez de vergüenza_. Sus compañeros se desvivían en elogios hacia su persona, hacia su _maravillosa_ actuación. Si sólo supieran que imaginarle muerto _de verdad_ había provocado esa reacción. La vergüenza de ser Julieta Capuleto ni siquiera se comparaba con el bochorno que sentía en ese momento. Sólo pensar en tener que enfrentarse a sus ojos acusadores por todas sus acciones, como si ilusamente creyera que no notó esas innecesarias atenciones. Sus dedos rozando más de la cuenta, los efímeros contactos de sus labios que estremecían cada fibra de su cuerpo, sus ojos soñadores de idiota enamorado, de idiota negando lo que siempre ha estado ahí.

Desde que su hermano descubriera sus mentiras no se había sentido tan miserable. Quería un hoyo, bien, bien profundo, y enterrarse en él. Morir. Eso es lo que necesitaba. No recordar su trato amable, ni sus arranques de furia, ni sus sonrisas radiantes, ni la forma en que su apellido se deslizaba deliciosamente entre sus labios, de forma lenta y pausada, como si saboreara cada letra. _"Tsukishima-kun"._ De sólo pensar en ello…

Quizás rasgó un poco el vestido al arrancarlo de su cuerpo, como si arrancara la vergüenza a tajos también. La peluca salió volando y… ¿en serio? Dónde se haya visto una Julieta más alta que Romeo. Como si él no tuviera un sequito se fanáticas dispuestas a arrastrarse a sus pies y enterrarse un puñal en su nombre.

El viento frío de la noche fue una bofetada reconfortante. Ignoró a sus compañeros de equipo y de obra de teatro (benditas ideas para conseguir dinero para las nacionales) y huyó como siempre había hecho.

 _Patético_. Resonó en su mente y creyó que las lágrimas le cortarían las mejillas por lo frías que se sentían contra su piel.

—…mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento porque tú, su doncella, la has aventajado en hermosura…

Al final resulta que, en realidad, él es sólo la envidiosa luna.

Retiró las lágrimas de su rostro con furia, hastiado de sentirse así. Envidioso, _patético_.

—Quién fuera guante de esa mano para poder tocar esa mejilla —escuchó a sus espaldas y por poco se le salé el corazón por la garganta del susto.

Se giró rápido, olvidando las lágrimas y la vergüenza. Cabello negro alborotado, casi veinte centímetros por debajo de él y, aún así, con un porte y presencia mucho más imponentes.

—¿Quién eres tú, que así, envuelto en la noche, sorprendes de tal modo mis secretos?

Akiteru estaba seguro que iba a estrellarse contra la primera pared que encontrara porque, ¿en serio? ¡¿EN SERIO?! Los diálogos ni siquiera iban en el orden correcto.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa en el rostro contrario fue casi contagiosa.

—Llámame sólo "amor mío" y seré nuevamente bautizado. Juro, por los rayos de la luna que platean la copa de los árboles…

—No jures por la luna, que en su rápido movimiento cambia de aspecto cada mes. No vayas a imitar su inconstancia —interrumpió con una mueca de desagrado, como si pensar en la luna fuera desagradable.

Hubo un largo silencio, los ojos del otro le taladraban casi el alma. _¿Querías que te viera no? Pues te está viendo_ , se dijo para sus adentros.

—Juro, por los rayos de la luna que platean la copa de los árboles —repitió con más fuerza en el diálogo, sin continuar con la obra original—, yo te sacrificaré mi vida e iré en pos de ti por el mundo. Tu fe por la mía. Mi fe hacia ti, Akiteru.

No había duda, ni en su tono, ni en su agarre firme entre sus manos, ni en su mirada brillante. Ese pequeño gigante tenía fe en él. Una fe que ni él se tenía. Cuando ya no se veía capaz de continuar porque, estaba en 3ro ¿qué más daba ya a esas alturas? Pero aún había un pequeño rayo de esperanza que apostaba por él. No ahora, pero sí en un futuro.

—Así no son los diálogos —dijo riendo tontamente, afianzando el agarre de sus manos y sonriendo como hace semanas no lo hacía.

El otro se encogió de hombros, restando importancia y tirando de su cuerpo para comenzar a caminar.

—Es una versión mejorada y no ñoñerías. Y si tú eres Julieta ganaríamos mucho.

Quizás fue la seriedad con la que lo dijo, pero Akiteru era una masa sollozante de risa y, sin soltarse de la mano, caminaron hacia el futuro.

* * *

Amantes de lo clásico, no me odien.


	3. Lo difícil de la paternidad

En frustración por el capítulo de hoy y Michimiya intentando meterse donde nadie la llama. Los pantalones –y todo lo que contienen- de Sawamura son de Sugawara. Punto.

DaiSuga con el tema de boda. A este punto podrán notar que me paso los temas directamente por el arco del triunfo. Já. Me dijeron que con mencionar las palabras, bastaban.

Nada es mío, sólo los malos finales. Vivamos con ello.

* * *

 **1**

Suga ama a sus compañeros de equipo. En el sentido más heterosexual -y materno- en el que se puede amar a otro hombre. Le gusta darles consejos, no sólo para jugar al vóley y alimentar su espíritu de equipo, como viene haciendo con Tsukishima desde que el mundo es mundo. Y, aunque todos lo saben pero dejan creer a Suga que no lo han notado, Hinata siempre será su favorito. Admira a Kageyama como setter y está orgulloso de sus progresos con su forma de jugar. Pero Hinata es Hinata. Para niños consentidos y rebeldes están Tanaka y Noya. Para idiotas está Asahi. Pero Hinata es adorable en todos los sentidos. En sus reacciones, en su ingenuidad, en su forma de lograr lo que desea.

Por eso, un día cualquiera entrenando, cuando Suga le entregó una botella de agua al pequeñín, siempre atento a mantenerlo bien hidratado -en su emoción a veces olvida que es humano y necesita cosas tan vitales como tomar agua o _respirar_ -, sintió una punzada al escuchar su respuesta.

—Gracias mamá.

Hinata se puso tan rojo como un tomate al darse cuenta de su error, como cuando un niño pequeño se equivoca al decirle mamá a su profesora. Comenzó a dar una y mil excusas mientras Tanaka y Nishinoya no disimulaban sus carcajadas. Tsukki dijo un par de comentarios hirientes que sólo hicieron botar un par de lágrimas de vergüenza en el más pequeño.

—Ya basta —fue Daichi quien logró poner un poco de orden, antes de que Suga pudiera regañar a sus compañeros—. Un error lo comete cualquiera, vuelvan a entrenar.

Su rostro era una mezcla entre intentar ser imponente y no reírse también por el comentario, por lo cual nadie pudo tomarlo demasiado en serio.

—Si Sugawara-san es la mamá —dijo Yamaguchi, con una de sus manos sosteniendo su barbilla y una mirada concentrada. Como si eso fuera un tema de verdad relevante—, ¿Daichi-san es el papá?

No hubo poder humano que detuviera las risas de Noya y Tanaka.

 **2**

Broma o no, por alguna razón Sugawara y Daichi pasaron de ser "kun, san o senpai" a mamá Suga y papá Daichi. Con las bromas correspondientes. Lo cual parecía divertir e irritar a Daichi y Suga respectivamente.

—¡Mamá Suga! Has unos pases para nosotros —chilló Tanaka, emocionado ya que Kageyama, al igual que Suga, tenía una mal disimulada predilección por Hinata. En todo.

—Pregúntale a tu padre si te deja —masculló irritado, tomando un poco de agua y secando el sudor de su rostro.

—Suga-saaaaaaaaaaaan —continuó lloriqueando.

El problema con las bromas no eran los apodos cariñosos o los chistes malos con respecto a la noche de bodas. Era el mismo Daichi diciendo que no se metieran con su "linda" esposa. Eran los abrazos inesperados por la cintura diciendo "querida, los niños necesitan de ti". Era su brazo sobre su cadera, juntando sus cuerpos como un esposo orgulloso de su esposa. Era el cálido sentimiento que recorría el cuerpo de Sugawara, los sonrojos difíciles de esconder, la sensación de desear eso más allá de una broma y el amargo sentimiento que le dejaba al ya estar los dos solos y Daichi sólo dijera un "hasta mañana, Suga", como si deseara, en realidad, que le diera un beso en los labios, una cálida sonrisa, y un "hasta mañana, amor".

Era tan estúpido, y tan molesto, que cada que alguien hacía un comentario, le era complicado reprimir una mueca molesta y mandar de paseo a quien estuviera incordiando.

Nadie parecía notarlo hasta que...

—¡Mamá Suga! ¡Has pases para mí! —Hinata brincaba sobre las puntas de sus pies, con un balón entre las manos y una sonrisa soñadora en los labios.

—¡No soy la madre de nadie! ¡Demonios! —gritó frustrado. Daichi acababa de hablar sobre la intimidad del matrimonio mientras tocaba distraídamente una de sus mejillas, disfrutando del sonrojo de Yamaguchi y las risas de Tanaka y Tsukishima. Él tenía un límite y de momento no le importaba contra quien debiera descargar toda sus frustración.

Sin embargo, al ver la cara de susto de Hinata, seguida de una mueca desilusionada que apagaron un poco sus vivaces ojos, le hicieron reflexionar que, en realidad, podía pagarla contra cualquiera, incluido Kageyama y su carita de perrito adorable cuando Suga lo elogiaba por un trabajo bien hecho, menos con Hinata, sobre todo al ver su sonrojo de pena, la calma de sus movimientos y sus ojos tristones.

—Hinata, yo...

¿Él _qué_? ¿Estaba frustrado? ¿Sufría como colegiala por un amor no correspondido? ¿Desearía sí ser su madre y poder enviarlos a todos a sus habitaciones para tener privacidad con su marido? ¿Quería darse de topes contra la pared?

Sí, sí, sí y a todo sí.

Por eso, sí, sí salió corriendo del lugar. Humillado y más frustrado que antes.

 **3**

Si podemos llamar huir al sólo esconderse detrás del gimnasio y revolcarse en su miseria, Suga es todo un experto. Pero necesitaba un momento para sí mismo e intentar recuperar la calma.

—¿Suga? —escuchó el llamado de Daichi e intento disimular el susto de muerte que le causo al tomarle desprevenido.

—Ahora no, Daichi —masculló, intentando no desquitarse con nadie más.

Volvería a ser un senpai -o madre- ejemplar. Consentiría a Hinata hasta que Tanaka y Noya se retorcieran de celos. Reñiría a Tsukishima por sus odiosos comentarios y a Kageyama por tratar de tonto a Hinata. Fingiría que no le revolvía el estómago que Michimiya estuviera rondando cerca de Daichi con todas sus feromonas femeninas.

Ese era el plan, al menos, hasta que sintió los brazos de Daichi envolver su cintura desde atrás, pegando su pecho a su espalda. El _bum-bum_ de su tranquilo corazón arrullando sus emociones hasta tranquilizarlo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Intentó de nuevo el moreno, dejando caer su aliento sobre su níveo cuello.

Suga se negó a abrir la boca. Estaba seguro que primero soltaría un sonido nada digno, parecido a un gemido o un jadeo y después se mordería la lengua para poder morir con tranquilidad.

—Sugaaaaa —esta vez fueron los labios de Daichi los que acariciaron la piel de su cuello, subiendo y bajando para poder sentir la suave textura.

—Nada —contestó con rapidez, deseando sonar tranquilo—. Suéltame.

No puso nada de su parte para que se cumpliera esa orden, aunque su cuerpo seguía rígido entre los brazos del mayor, quien, al parecer, no tenía intenciones de soltarlo.

—Nuestros hijos están preocupados —¿era su imaginación o eso colándose entre su playera era la cálida mano de Daichi?— Yo estoy preocupado.

Fue sentir la mano sobre la piel de su vientre y saltó como gato enfrentándose al agua, logrando separarse del calor del mayor y poner, más o menos, 3 metros de distancia.

Sentía su rostro tan caliente, que seguramente estaría compitiendo contra todas las tonalidades de rojo existentes en el mundo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó al ver que Daichi avanzaba lentamente hacia su dirección, acorralándole contra una de las paredes y viéndole desde arriba, aunque no hubiera mucha diferencia de alturas, con esa mirada analítica de "yo todo lo sé, lo sabes, el mundo lo sabe, dime la verdad".

—Tengo una teoría —fue lo primero que dijo el mayor, ignorando la pregunta y pasando su mano distraídamente por la suave piel del cuello de Suga, subiendo y bajando entre su clavícula y su mejilla, una y otra vez como si intentara calmar a un gatito asustado—, Shimizu tiene una teoría —corrigió, encogiéndose de hombros restando importancia—, de por qué estás tan raro últimamente.

 _Oh no_ , Shimizu _no_.

La mano que lentamente le acariciaba detuvo sus movimientos, posándose en su barbilla y obligando que Sugawara levantara el rostro, encontrando sus ojos con los de Daichi.

—Dijo que quizás te sentías incómodo con las bromas porque, la verdad, quisieras que no fueran bromas ¿no?

—Yo… yo no… yo —tartamudeó, sintiendo un ligero escozor en los ojos, pero negándose a llorar por todas las emociones atoradas en su garganta, por la vergüenza, por las ganas de golpearlo y besarlo con fuerza.

—Pero no es una broma, Suga —fue la frase que le dejó el cuerpo rígido, negándose a creer, o entender, lo que escuchaba.

—¿Qué?

—Mis ojos siempre están sobre ti, deseo tocar cada parte de tu cuerpo, me siento orgulloso por todos tus logros aunque tú no creas en ellos. Cuando nos despedimos lo que más deseo es regresar corriendo para sujetarte entre mis brazos y no dejarte ir. Besarte a cada segundo. Frente a los chicos, frente a todo el mundo. Eres mi esposo, _mío_. Tengo derecho a todo eso.

Suga ha enfrentado en partido a chicos que le sacan una cabeza y tienen el doble de masa muscular. Ha vivido los últimos dos años lidiando con Tanaka, Nishinoya y Asahi. Ha incluido a todo eso lidiar con Tsukishima, Kageyama y Hinata. Y nada de eso es fácil. Hay que tenerlos bien puestos para lograr ser temido y respetado por partes iguales, a la vez de ser amado. Pero _nunca_ , y puede jurar que _nunca_ , se ha sentido tan nervioso y falto de reacción como en ese momento. Por más que quiere reaccionar, está ahí, rígido y al punto del desmayo.

—¿Qué? —repitió como tonto, porque sino su cerebro haría corto circuito y terminaría desplomado sobre el suelo.

Los ojos analíticos de Daichi le miraron fijamente, como analizando cada una de sus emociones, para después sonreír cálidamente, comprendiendo. Dejó un suave beso sobre los labios del menos. Un beso tranquilo y rápido, intentando calmarle al mismo tiempo que le intentaba hacer entender que no era una broma, ya no más, ni un sueño. Suga se aferro a su espalda, profundizando el beso, bebiendo de él como si no lo pudiera repetir de ahora en adelante.

—¡Mierda! ¿Quién me pisó? —fue el gritó que logró separar sus labios del susto, mas sus cuerpos seguían juntos y poco dispuestos a separarse.

—¡Hinata, idiota! Deja de moverte.

—Me aplastan… —lloriqueó Asahi desde debajo de una pila de cuerpos, presumiblemente los integrantes del Karasuno, mientras los más jóvenes se peleaban para poder escapar del enredo de piernas y brazos.

—Les dije que era mala idea —masculló Tsukishima, retirando molesto la pierna de sabrá diez quién de su rostro.

Pasado el susto inicial, Daichi y Suga se sonrieron, cómplices, caminando de la mano hasta el grupo de jóvenes que, una vez más recuperados, temblaron como hojas al ver a sus senpai caminar hacia ellos e intentaron culparse mutuamente.

No importaba, ya habría tiempo de castigar a sus hijos. Ahora sólo querían un tiempo de calidad como pareja.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	4. Los jinetes idiotas

El tema era apocalipsis y aunque la idea que primero surgió en mi mente no tiene nada que ver con esto, preferí mejor escribir esta idea. En un futuro quizás la retome, hay tantas cosas que me vienen. Pero primero los drabbles pendientes y luego nos enganchamos con algo más ¿verdad? Yep.

No me odien xP

* * *

Kuroo Tetsurou siempre pensó que su participación en alguna situación post apocalíptica sería menos... protagónica.

Bueno, siendo sinceros, él ni siquiera se había planteado una situación como esa nunca, _jamás_ , en su vida. Pero las cosas en la vida se dan de formas misteriosas y ahora lo único que podía hacer era pensar en… _¿y ahora qué?_ De haber podido elegir un rol importante se hubiera adjudicado algún pecado capital. Lujuria, por ejemplo. Soberbia si me apuran. Pero no, alguien más tomó esos papeles y ahora él era…

¿ _Peste_? ¿En serio? Y no contentos con eso, tenía que soportar que Bokuto fuera Hambre, corriera como idiota por todos lados. Un poco de destrucción por aquí, un poco de destrucción por allá y manosear a Akaashi de tanto en tanto, para disgusto de éste.

A estas alturas, con todo destruido y putrefacto su función real hace mucho que se había perdido. Que los jinetes necesitaran cuerpos para poder habitar y poder cumplir su misión nadie lo había advertido. En las guerras difícilmente hay un verdadero ganador. Y en todos esos… ¿meses? ¿Años? Uno ya ni sabía para qué bando participaba o si había una causa por la cual seguir luchando. La cosa ahora era sólo sobrevivir y salvar a sus amigos entre cualquier ataque.

Que hablando de guerra, tener que soportar al insufrible de ese tal Oikawa como Guerra fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Era un estratega nato, muchas de las veces que salían airosos en sus batallas, escapes o planes en general, era cosa suya, sabía lo que hacía, pero nada le quitaba lo idiota. Nada excepto…

—¡Iwa-chan! Tu forma de vencer demonios es _sexy_ , ¿te lo había dicho?

Que el nombrado le diera un furioso golpe en la cabeza y luego se encerraran en su habitación era ya demasiado repetitivo.

Los días pasaban lentos. La humanidad se defendía como podía. Los ángeles y los demonios atacaban indiscriminadamente, buscando reparar sus errores e intentando traer una nueva era de… no estaba seguro de _qué_ , ni le importaba. Ellos habían tenido sus propias misiones, pero ningún bando les convencía y al final, tenían sus propios aliados. Así que era un todos contra todos por causa más muertas y putrefactas que la misma muerte. Daichi, hablando de muerte, no estaba muy feliz con eso.

No todos sus amigos habían sobrevivido, ni siquiera los amigos de sus compañeros. Salvaron a los que pudieron aún en contra de todo lo que se suponía que debían hacer. En el interior de los cuerpos de ellos cuatro era otra verdadera batalla por el control de sus emociones. Había voces en su interior que le exigían hacer cosas que realmente no quería. Era de suponerse que todos estaban igual. Durante las batallas parecía que en vez de ser él quien peleaba, era un mero espectador dentro de su propio cuerpo, atacando, despedazando sin poder evitarlo. Le daba miedo un día despertar y quedarse dentro de esa situación para siempre. Ver como todo terminaba por caerse a pedazos.

—Kuroo —escuchó que le llamaban desde algún lugar.

Salió de sus pensamientos con un estremecimiento. La razón por la cual se aferraba a su conciencia le observaba con preocupación, aunque su mueca era la misma de siempre, con aire de desinterés forzado.

—Kenma —susurró acariciando sus cabellos, negros completamente. En las guerras no hay tiempo de andarse tiñendo el cabello. Tenía la sospecha que su compañero lo agradecía.

Pasó su brazo por la cintura del menor, jalando su cuerpo hasta que lo obligó a sentarse sobre sus piernas.

Kenma no tenía ninguna razón de ser en esa guerra. No al menos como Iwaizumi, que había recibido a Ira en su cuerpo. Que alguien perdone la ironía al estar junto a Oikawa. No como Akaashi que aceptó la Avaricia sólo porque su deseo de estar con Bokuto siempre era así de extremo, como el hambre de más que Bokuto siempre sentía por Akaashi. Kenma y Sugawara, quien siempre se mantenía cerca de Daichi, eran unos simples humanos. Podían ser heridos, podían morir en cualquier momento. Ellos también, pero los humanos eran demasiado frágiles. Como globos cayendo lentamente en una caja de agujas. Un día Kenma explotaría entre sus brazos y Kuroo explotaría de tanto dolor que, lo más seguro, terminaría de consumirle por completo.

Abrazo la delgada figura de Kenma, aspirando su olor a cenizas.

—¿Kuroo? —Repitió Kenma, acariciando sus oscuros cabellos con suavidad, acomodándose entre sus brazos, arrullado por el sonido de su respiración—. ¿Qué pasa? —Continuó interrogando, no dejando que la inconsciencia se apoderara de él.

—Nada —respondió como siempre, no queriendo compartir sus pensamientos fatalistas. Aunque sabía que Kenma los intuían. Kenma siempre sabía todo de todos, cada pequeño detalle o secreto. Sobre todo si se trataba de Kuroo.

El silencio se instaló sobre ellos. Estaban en un edificio algo destartalado, con las paredes fragmentadas y la amenaza de desplomarse un día de estos. Como todos los lugares en los que se instalaban y tenían que dejar al poco tiempo. Pero necesitaban espacio para poder acomodar a las personas que estaban con ellos. Algunos humanos, algunos demonios, algunos ángeles. Eran un grupo variopinto que, en realidad, sólo querían mantenerse al margen de toda la destrucción. Quedarse juntos y sobrevivir un día.

—Shouyou ha estado interceptando información de los ángeles —habló Kenma después de un rato, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Kuroo y dejando caer su aliento sobre la piel que se estremeció ante su contacto. Hinata podía prácticamente volar como humano ¿a quién le sorprendería que fuera un ángel? A nadie—. Parecen que han logrado enviar a la mayoría de los demonios de alto rango de nuevo al infierno y los ángeles planean volver al cielo después de…

—¿De matarnos a nosotros cuatro?

El comentario fue poco delicado, pero con Kenma así eran las cosas; crudas y reales.

El pequeño salió de su escondite y se enfrento a sus ojos antes de dejar un beso suave sobre sus labios. Un contacto tan efímero que Kuroo pensó haberlo soñado. Antes de dejarle hablar nuevamente, junto sus labios de nuevo, esta vez un beso real, asaltando la pequeña boca con su legua, bebiendo cada sonido estrangulado que deseara escapar. Sus manos se colaron entre las ropas demasiado grandes para la delgadez de Kenma, acariciando con furia la calidez de su cuerpo. Mordisqueo los labios resecos, humedeciendo un poco con su lengua, chupando hasta dejarlos rojos y doloridos. Se separó sólo para ver los ojos vidriosos llenos de deseo de Kenma antes de hundir de nuevo la lengua en su boca, rozándose con esa lengua que a pasar del tiempo seguía tímida ante su toque y ahogó un gemido satisfecho cuando Kenma enredó sus dedos en la maraña oscura que era su cabello, atrayendo más sus rostros. Deseoso de más contacto. De fundirse en uno solo.

Se separaron después de lo que parecían horas, jadeando contra los labios del otro y sin dejar de verse a los ojos.

—Shouyou dice que hay una forma de sacar eso de ustedes, que si buscamos…

Detuvo nuevamente cualquier frase con sus labios, con un beso furioso pero breve.

—Sabes que me irrita que hables de otro cuando estás conmigo. Ese otro siempre es Hinata.

Kenma no ocultó su sonrisa burlona, acariciando con cariño su cabello, aunque Kuroo sabía que era más bien un acto condescendiente, como si tratara con un niño pequeño y _estúpido_ haciendo una rabieta.

—Podría hablarte de lo que hacían Shouyou y Kageyama esta mañana en las escaleras del quinto piso. Quizás eso te dé un par de ideas en vez de irritarte.

La sonrisa de Kuroo haría enorgullecer al mismísimo gato de Cheshire. Kuroo no necesitaba ideas nuevas sobre las miles de cosas que le gustaría hacerle a Kenma, o que ya le hizo.

Había un mundo haciéndose pedazos allá fuera. Una guerra que involucró a un puñado de adolescentes que no sabían ni qué hacer con su propia existencia. Había un futuro incierto sobre lo que pasaría con todos ellos y si algún día, de verdad, se detendría toda esa destrucción, si alguien realmente fuera capaz de detenerlo. Pero a lo que Kuroo concernía, mientras tuviera a esa pequeña, fragmentada y muy disfuncional familia con él, el mundo podía seguir cayéndose a pedazos.

* * *

No tengo beta, así que todos los errores son míos. Jé.


	5. Workaholic

Lo más triste que me ha pasado en meses es la muerte de Tanaka-san, quien hacía la voz de Ukai en el anime. Me dijeron que es ridículo porque ni lo conocía ni era importante. Bueno, era importante para mucha gente, regaló momentos inolvidable con su voz, muchos sentimientos que te llegan y, qué chingados, si pueden llorarle mares a la "Diva de México" –Dio, Juanga, meh- yo puedo sentirme mal con esto. Así que hoy hice un cambio de parejas por honor a este gran hombre. Esté donde esté, muchas gracias por todo.

Ukai x Takeda – Workaholic (o el intento de, porque estoy deprimida…)

* * *

Había ocasiones en las que Ukai trataba de recordar cómo habían terminado él y Takeda de esa forma. Tirados en cama en su día libre, sudorosos y jadeantes después de un ronda de sexo apasionado después de _semanas_ de no haber tenido un momento para ellos. Ganas no faltaban, por supuesto, pero sus actividades diarias eran tan absorbentes, que era difícil tener un respiro. Entre adolescentes hormonados, prácticas de voleibol, dictar clases, la tienda, ayudar con la cosecha, programar entrenamientos con otras escuelas, viajes de entrenamiento, dormir, respirar, comer, fumar un cigarrillo.

También se pregunta cómo es que ninguno ha colapsado.

El punto es que quizás era el destino que ellos dos terminaran de esa forma. Takeda había insistido hasta el hartazgo por su ayuda con el equipo. Ukai muchas veces se planteó golpearle para que le dejara en paz. Pero seguro que no habría funcionado para nada. Le imagina con la mejilla hinchada por su golpe y ese brillo determinado en sus ojos. Entonces, en algún momento, después de muchas noches de sake, risas por las tonterías de sus alumnos y confidencias susurradas a medias al borde de un coma etílico, se habían besado. Así, sin más. Sin atmósfera romántica, sin velas, sin coqueteos estúpidos ni miraditas de colegialas enamoradas. Se besaron y con ese simple hecho sintieron que era lo correcto, como si hubieran tardado demasiado en llevar a cabo lo que era inevitable. Sin confusiones, sin dramas, sin cosas como _"es el alcohol, no soy yo, no eres tú, no somos nosotros y no deberíamos serlo."_

No, fue un beso, fue una caricia, fue aplastarse contra una cama hasta casi fundir un cuerpo con el otro, enterrándose codos, pies, rodillas, atorándose con las playeras y riendo tontamente porque estaban ebrios y locamente enamorados.

Y lo seguían estando, claro que sí. Pero a veces era difícil de sobre llevar cuando se moría por acariciar los oscuros cabellos de Takeda durante los entrenamientos. Cuando se moría por acariciarle al caerse debido a su torpeza. A como tenía que hacer lo humanamente posible por no comerse a besos su boca cuando sonreía paternalmente a los chicos por un trabajo bien hecho, o cuando se entusiasmaba por lo felices que les hacía con algo de comida.

Para Ukai era un reto constante no pensar en mandar al diablo todo, su familia, su trabajo, todo, con tal de poder tener más de Takeda Ittetsu. Pero sabía también que parte de lo que hacía a Takeda ser Takeda, era su pasión por su trabajo. Por lograr aquello que nadie más podía -o no quería- lograr. Quizás Keishin era un buen entrenador y los chicos se sentían inspirados por él. Pero sabía que todo lo que habían logrado hasta el momento era por la perseverancia y el entusiasmo de ese enclenque profesor al que nadie le tenía demasiada confianza. Todos tenían parte del crédito en todo lo que habían logrado hasta el momento. A los de tercero por aferrarse a sus sueños. A Kageyama y Hinata por haber decidido que Karasuno sería donde querían triunfar, aunque sólo fuera por razones que ya no existían –su abuelo, el pequeño gigante-. A todos los chicos que a pesar de todo continuaban día tras día pero… siendo sinceros, ¿hasta dónde hubieran llegado sin que Takeda se aferra en traer a Keishin? Aunque sólo fuera por su apellido. ¿Dónde estarían si no hubiera insistido en traer a Nekoma? En conectarse con un pasado ya muy olvidado. Que sería de todos esos chicos llenos de sueños sino fuera por su profesor, el cual siempre intentaba inspirarlos con palabras rebuscadas y sonrisas luminosas.

Quizás habrían sobrellevado las cosas de alguna forma. Y quizás no. Por eso amaba cada parte de ese hombre. Hasta su odioso amor por el trabajo.

Tampoco es que él estuviera libre de culpa. Tiempo libre era algo que no estaba en su vocabulario. Quizás las veces que más holgazana es en la tienda, cuando no hay mucho movimiento y se queda tranquilamente fumando y leyendo. Pero muy temprano en algunas ocasiones ayuda a la familia con sus cosechas. Luego debe ir a los entrenamientos matutinos. Regresa a casa para atender la tienda y por las tardes de nuevo a entrenamiento con los chicos. No gana lo suficiente para llevar ese ritmo de vida pero lo disfruta tanto o más como sus años en la preparatoria. Ya ni siquiera hay tiempo para juegos con el comité de vecinos, pero es algo que no cambiaría por nada del mundo. Le hizo conocer a un estupendo grupo de chicos que hacen sus días más animado pero, sobre todo, le pudo conocer a él.

Con esos pensamientos en mente se enrosca al cuerpo que dormita a su lado, hundiendo su nariz en los oscuros cabellos y aspirando con fuerza. Pude jurar que Ittetsu ronroneó de gusto por sus atenciones y se aferró a su cuerpo con sus brazos desnudos y algo fríos.

Debía tener una sonrisita de idiota en la cara, pero esos momentos bien lo valían.

—¿En qué tanto piensas? —masculla Takeda enterrando su rostro en su cuello, dejando que lo cálido de su aliento choque contra su piel sensible.

Por respuesta obtiene el cuerpo de Keishin sobre el suyo, y una sonrisilla traviesa en sus labios.

—En que te voy a volver a hacer el amor —respondió contra sus labios antes de comenzar a devorarlos, jugueteando con sus dedos con los pezones de Ittetsu, saboreando con su boca el delicioso gemido que escapó del profesor.

No sabía cuándo sus absorbentes trabajos volverían a darles la oportunidad, sí que debía aprovechar.

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	6. El uno para el otro

Las ventajas de vivir en mi zona horaria es que los días se terminan mucho más tarde que casi en todo el mundo. Así que aquí sigue siendo 13 por lo cual yo estoy a tiempo.

Estas historias no están beteadas. Básicamente las subo en cuanto las termino. No justifica mis dedazos pero, meh, ustedes sabrán disculpar.

Bokuto x Akaashi con el tema TrueLove. Seh, me cuestiono la sanidad mental de la chica que puso los retos. Pero así la amo :3

* * *

 **1**

Bokuto Koutarou es una persona que tiene las cosas claras. Sabe que es muy bueno jugando voleibol. Excelente, _genial_ y le ha costado lo suyo llegar a donde se encuentra. También sabe que está destinado a ser el amor verdadero de Akaashi Keiji. Contrario a la opinión popular, y por popular nos referimos a Kuroo, no es algo que esté sólo en su mente. Hay una conexión real entre ellos dos. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, con ese porte tan apático y sus ojos nostálgicos. Desde la primera vez que jugaron se complementaron, como dos piezas de rompecabezas que se vuelven a reunir después de su creación.

Akaashi lo sabe todo sobre Bokuto. Sus reacciones, cómo tratar con él, qué comentario debe hacer. Aunque no lo complazca en todo lo que desea, _porque tampoco es sano, Bokuto-san, no._

Bokuto sabe, lo sabe en su interior, le quema las entrañas y rasguña dentro de él la certeza de que Akaashi está ahí por y para él. No hay ninguna otra razón ni la habrá nunca. Cuando se gradúe de la escuela y Akaashi aún deba pasar un año sin él, no será el único que sienta que le falta un pedazo por dentro, algo que siempre debió estar ahí pero que ahora le tomará un año el volver a encontrarse.

Por tal motivo será muy codicioso y seguirá exigiendo la atención total de su armador. Hará cosas impresionantes, totalmente locas e irrepetibles brincando de un lado a otro gritando de emoción _viste, viste, Akaashi, ¿no soy genial?_ Porque se puede permitir ese grado de vanidad y porque, por mucho que su pequeño búho lo niegue, siempre está atento a cada una de sus acciones, orgulloso de sus logros.

 **2**

Si Akaashi tuviera que describir qué son Bokuto y él, diría que son agua y aceite, punto. No pueden existir dos personas más antagónicas que ellos dos. Ni Kenma y Kuroo son ejemplo. Bokuto es demasiada vitalidad, ruido, exageración y melodrama. Él es demasiada apatía y _sentido común_. A parte del voleibol no encuentra nada más que tengan en común, ni una sola cosa. Está cien por ciento seguro que si nunca le hubiera dado por ser armador, ellos nunca habrían cruzado su camino.

Así que, agradece infinitamente, que Bokuto también decidiera que el voleibol era lo correcto.

No cree en el destino ni nada de eso, pero algo se tuvo que confabular para lograr esa completa conexión entre ellos dos. Quizás una combinación de su buen ojo y la simpleza de mente en Bokuto.

Bokuto Koutarou, que es un remolino que arrasa con todo a su pasa sin tener clemencia por nada. Que envuelve a todos a su alrededor a su paso. O quizás como una corriente de agua muy fuerte que jala, y jala y jala hasta que todos deben dejarse llevar de a poco hasta hacer su voluntad.

Akaashi sabe que si Bokuto lo pide, él lo hace. No sólo por no lidiar con su melodrama, sino que por él haría cualquier cosa que esté en sus manos. Y si el ruidoso búho es consciente de ello, nunca se aprovechar porque prefiere, y Keiji lo sabe, ganarse cada una de las acciones, pases, atenciones y palabras que pueda darle.

Así que responde a sus demandas, aún a las más absurdas. Si Bokuto dice _no me des ningún pase_ , no lo hace. Si dice _pásamela_ , aunque haya fallado dos veces anteriormente, lo hace. Porque confía y no sabe cómo no confiar en Bokuto.

 **3**

Así que con todos los antecedentes anteriores, no es de extrañar que llegaran a ese punto en algún momento. Los dos solos en un gimnasio ya vacío, Akaashi atrapado entre una pared y el cuerpo firme de Bokuto.

No hubo ningún antecedente, ningún suceso extraordinario. Sólo se sentía como el momento correcto. Bokuto lo supo dentro de él. Era ahora o nunca.

—Voy a besarte —dice Bokuto contra los labios resecos de Akaashi, con una mirada determinada en los ojos que tienen ese brillo aterrador y atrayente. Con esa seriedad poco típica en él.

Y no es una pregunta, no es una orden. Es un simple _voy a besarte_ , antes de hacerlo. Antes de juntar sus labios en algo que sabían, de una forma u otra, que iba a pasar desde el primer momento en que se conocieron. Sus lenguas reconociendo a la contraria, bebiendo cada jadeo necesitado, cada palabra susurrada y mal pronunciada mientras mordisquean sus labios. Se siente bien, correcto. Es el momento indicado, como bien sabe Bokuto y Keiji a aprendido con el tiempo que, a pesar de su estupidez, los tiempos de reacción de su compañero son perfectos.

Y Akaashi no se niega, Bokuto no se detiene. Como siempre es y será entre ellos.

* * *

Diría _¿reviews?_ Pero eso es algo que ya todo el mundo se pasa por el forro.


	7. Mírame, mírame, a mí, sólo a mí

Sentí que nunca pinches iba a terminar. Estos dos se me resistieron como ninguno. La verdad, para romper el kokoro de muchas, no voy a poner lemon en los drabbles. Pero, para alentarles un poco. El KagsHina será una pareja que se repetirá y para el 1ro de Noviembre haré algo especial de Oikawa e Iwaizumi, así que quizás con alguno de esos dos me explaye un poco más.

Como dato curioso, me caaaaaaga Oikawa. No tanto como TODO Shiratorizawa. Pero casi. Pero con Hajime quizás, QUIZÁS, son algo así como mi otepé en HQ. Eso aún está por decidirse. Porque el KagsHina me puede.

En mi universo, galaxia, sistema solar, planeta, continente, país, estado, ciudad, computadora, sigue siendo 15 de octubre. Como dijo Gandalf, yo no llego tarde, llego en el momento preciso (khé?)

Iwaizumi x Oikawa: Alta moda. (Dudemos de la mentalidad de la persona que puso los temas.) (Nochetoooo Steff, te pinshis hamo)

Quiero dormir.

Los personajes no son míos, la idea tampoco, el fic quizás tampoco. A estas alturas ya no sé qué porcentaje me pertenece. Oikawa es de la polla de Iwaizumi. Já.

* * *

 **1**

Aunque siempre pensó que él sería el único en poner apodos para Oikawa –la mayoría sólo con prefijos despectivos- Iwaizumi debía admitir que el apodo de "Gran Rey" que el enanito de Karasuno usaba para su compañero era bastante ingenioso, aunque éste sólo se derivara del talento superior de Tooru sobre Kageyama.

La mente estratega, la forma de dirigir sin caer en la arrogancia, el incentivar en crecimiento y buen trabajo en todos sus compañeros de equipo –ya sea de su escuela o donde se encuentre- es simplemente admirable.

Claro, sólo dentro de la cancha. Porque fuera de ella Hajime puede pensar en mil apodos mucho más diferentes –y despectivos- para usar. Pero el "maldita Diva" siempre tendrá un especial lugar en su repertorio.

Oikawa Tooru es conocido por muchas cosas. Buen jugar de voleibol, excelente capitán, chico guapo y carismático –con una personalidad de mierda, si a alguien le interesa la humilde opinión de Iwaizumi- y, sobre todo, lo mucho que le gusta ser el centro de atención.

Y quién más que su séquito de fanáticas, que se desviven por atenderle y siempre tener regalos para él. Para siempre suspirar y gritar su nombre, sea o no necesario. Tener la atención de hombres a los que les corroe la envidia, ya sea por la atención de las chicas o por sus inigualables habilidades de juego. Y, por qué no, todos aquellos hombres que también suspiran por él.

Si a Hajime le preguntan qué fue Oikawa en su otra vida, diría que un farol para atraer mosquitos y matarlos. Está seguro que de ser posible mandaría construir una torre luminosa con su nombre en lo más alto para que todo el mundo siempre esté al pendiente de él. Fuera de la cancha es una diva bien vestida, a la alta moda sin un solo pelo fuera de su lugar indicado. Cada prenda bien cuidada, planchada y repasada por si las dudas y una sonrisa brillante y blanca que casi brille.

No lo puede asegurar, pero pondría sus manos al fuego al decir que Tooru se alimenta de toda esa atención para ser siempre joven y fuerte. Le da escalofríos.

Pero, para frustración y desesperación de Oikawa, no hay nada en el mundo que él haga y pueda impresionar –de verdad y fuera de la cancha- a Iwaizumi. Cuando su compañero llega con sus nuevas mejores prendas, bien arreglado, ni un cabello fuera de su lugar y le anuncia su cita de la tarde, toda la reacción que obtiene es un:

—Ah —seguido de un alzamiento de cejas por parte de Hajime, como preguntando qué quiere que haga con esa información y cómo viene importándole a él con quién salga.

No era su mejor amigo de la infancia por nada. Tooru había sido así desde siempre. Queriendo tener toda la atención sólo para él y nadie más.

No está seguro qué le asusta más al castaño. El potencial que Kageyama sacaba de Hinata o que parecía que Hinata quería robarse toda la tención que a Tooru le había costado lo suyo ganar y _de-ninguna-maldita-manera-eso-iba-a-pasar._

Pero, e Iwaizumi parecía nunca ser consciente de esto a pesar de los exhaustivos esfuerzos de Oikawa, la mayoría de las veces la única atención que necesitaba y por la que casi rogaba Tooru, era la suya.

 **2**

No es que Tooru anhelara toda la atención que recibía… sí, bueno, no demasiado al menos. Era solamente que estaba muy acostumbrado a ella. Al principio la recibía sin ninguna clase de esfuerzo. Brillaba por sí solo y la gente se desvivía por atenderle sin que se los pidiera y, joder, ¿a quién puede molestarle eso? A él no, al menos.

Todos, hasta el odioso de Tobio, se veían atrapados por su esplendor. Como mosquitos a la luz. Quizás era esa una de las razones por la cual era bueno jugando. Mejoraba en sus defectos con entrenamiento, pero lograba que los demás escucharan lo que decía sin chistar y arreglaran sus desperfectos si él se los hacía notar. En la cancha Iwaizumi era arcilla entre sus manos, moldeándose a cada una de sus exigencias casi sin rezongar. Y era genial y jodido a partes iguales. Porque sólo era cuando estaban dentro de la cancha. Fuera de ella Iwaizumi era la persona que menos atención le ponía a Oikawa. Al que menos lograba sorprender. Aquel que por más que se esforzara en resaltar, nunca le daba una segunda mirada. O elogio. O _algo_ , lo que sea.

Y había caído tan bajo como para tener que usar artimañas tan infantiles como lloriquearle, insultarlo con sarcasmo, sacarlo de sus casillas para que, por lo menos, le diera un balonazo como muestra de que _sí, jodido Oikawa, ya te escuché_. Y la última vez que revisó, no era ningún masoquista para andar disfrutando atenciones de ese tipo, así que no, eso tenía que tomar otro rumbo o su delicada piel se vería afecta.

Es curioso cómo ni siquiera se plantear preguntarse por qué le interesa tanto que Iwaizumi le note. Teniendo muchísima gente que podrían tratarle mejor que su rudo amigo, ahí está él, planteándose cómo recibir más atención por parte de Iwa-chan y no planteándose el por qué.

Oikawa a veces no tiene sus prioridades en orden.

 **3**

En algunas ocasiones, Oikawa venía y presumía la cita de turno de un modo muy banal. Hablaba de la chica más como un objeto que como una persona y aunque a Iwaizumi le molestaba su indiferencia, en realidad tampoco le importaba tanto. Pero había otras ocasiones en las que su voz era diferente. Había una emoción desconocida en lo que hablaba, como si la chica de turno fuera más humana que las anteriores o mereciera más atención de la necesaria. Era en esos momentos en los que Iwaizumi era un poco más agresivo de lo normal en correrlo de su casa para que no llegara tarde a su preciada cita y no sabía ponerle nombre al sin sabor que quedaba en su boca. A ese regusto amargo que le provocaba agruras y ganas de aventar un millón de balones sobre el rostro de Oikawa para ver si así dejaba de andar queriendo llamar tanto la atención.

Por mucho que pensara en ello no era capaz de ponerle nombre y tampoco se quebraba demasiado la cabeza. Había cosas más importantes. Graduación, universidad, seguir su vida sin Oikawa y… mierda.

De verdad, no debía pensar demasiado en ello.

 **4**

De un día para otro, la tensión era casi palpable en el gimnasio. A simple vista todo era normal. Entrenamientos, bromas, charlas sustanciales pero… ahí estaba, ese algo al que nadie podía ponerle nombre y los tenía con los pelos de punta. Hasta Kyoutani deambulada de aquí allá como un cachorrillo nervioso y que no sabía qué hacer.

Quizás tardaron demasiado en darse cuenta como para ser normal, pero lo notaron.

Oikawa e Iwaizumi ya no peleaban. De hecho nadie recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que discutieron como siempre lo hacían. Discusiones que terminaban la mayor parte del tiempo en balonazos.

Tooru parecía taciturno y sin saber muy bien qué hacer con su ser. En el juego parecía centrado o al menos intentaba no mostrarse afectado. Pero siempre se iba en un silencio algo aterrador mientras Iwaizumi se encerraba en el cuarto donde guardaban sus cosas, siempre siendo el último en retirarse.

 _Raro, raro, raro._ Y estaban arruinando el ambiente relajado de los más chicos. Su mala vibra era contagiosa y no podían permitirlo.

—¿Qué sucede? –Fue Mattsun quien hizo el primer intento con Hajime, esperando a que todos se hubieran retirado para poder charlar.

—¿Con qué? —Preguntó de vuelta Iwaizumi, con cara de no entender de qué le hablaban.

—Oikawa, tú, raros —explicó como si hablara con un pequeño y retrasado niño.

La vena palpitando en la sien de su compañero le indico que era mejor dejar las bromas.

—Han estado muy raros —intentó de nuevo—. No pelean, casi no hablan. Juegan bien pero… es _raro_.

—No pasó _nada_ — volvió a decir, esta vez sin verle a los ojos y como si se lo dijera a sí mismo.

No volvió a insistir.

 **5**

En otro logar, pero al mismo tiempo, Makki le daba alcance a Oikawa.

—Escúpelo —dijo una vez frente a él, deteniendo su paso.

Y, bueno, Oikawa no es Iwaizumi y que Makki no se anduviera con rodeos también ayudó. Pero no pensó que funcionara de esa manera.

—Oh dios, cómo pude arruinarlo así, me quiero morir, Makki, encuentra un hoyo y tírame a él porque si Iwa-chan me odia prefiero morir y ahora mismo debería morir y no sé qué hacer y es tan raro y joder, joder, joder, joder, no pensé que…

—¡Espera! ¡Alto! No entiendo nada así que respira, cállate e intentemos ir más lento.

Vio cómo su capitán intentaba hacerle caso. Dio un par de bocanadas de aire, cerrando los ojos e intentando calmarse.

—Nos besamos —soltó de golpe, abriendo los ojos, apagados y tristones—. Lo besé la semana pasada en su casa. No sé cómo pasó. Estábamos peleando y de pronto _lo_ besé y, mierda… y ahora ni siquiera me mira.

—Oh… Bueno… Decir que me sorprende sería una mentira. Me sorprende más no sorprenderme. Supongo me lo esperaba, o no. ¿Será subconsciente? Como sea. ¿Qué te dijo?

—Nada —Oikawa ignoró todo lo dicho por Makki, por su salud mental—, salí corriendo y desde entonces es _raro_.

—Definitivamente raro. Deberías hablar con él.

—¡Por qué tengo que ser yo el que le hable!

—Porque tú lo besaste, ¿quieres que te siga ignorando?

Touché.

 **6**

El viernes siguiente fue el límite para Oikawa. Su humor era pésimo y las cosas le estaban pasando factura también a su forma de jugar y hacer las cosas en los partidos. Y tampoco soportaba no recibir ni siquiera un grito por parte de Iwaizumi, ni una mala mirada. Nada de nada. Y lo necesitaba. Esas pocas muestras de atención las anhelaba como nada del mundo y sentir que le carcomían por dentro lo iban a terminar desquiciando.

Así quera era ya muy noche, pero salió de casa y se planto frente a la puerta de su compañero, decidiendo que debía hacer algo pero _ya_.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Gruñó Hajime medio dormido—. ¿Sabes la hora que es?

—No —le empujó dentro de su casa, corriendo hasta la habitación del otro antes de que lograra sacarlo de una patada.

—¡Kusokawa! —volvió a gruñir, en voz baja para no despertar a nadie.

—¡Tenemos que hablar Iwa-chan!

—No sé de qué tenemos que hablar y puede esperar a mañana.

—No —dijo tozudo, sentándose en la cama, con una mirada decidida—. Y sabes de _qué_ tenemos que hablar.

El silencio reinó por unos momentos en la habitación. Ambos se analizaban con las miradas hasta que Iwaizumi suspiró derrotado.

—Nos dejamos llevar por el calor de la discusión, no deberíamos darle más vueltas…

—Yo quería besarte. _Quiero_ besarte —interrumpió Oikawa—. Y tú no parecías molesto.

—Las cosas no siempre serán como tú quieras, Oikawa.

—Contigo las cosas que quiero nunca son como me gustarían, Iwa-chan, quiero besarte. Quiero que me mires, a mí, todo el tiempo. Mírame. Yo todo el tiempo te estoy viendo, ¿por qué tú no puedes?

—Tienes un séquito de gente que te mira, ¿por qué necesitas que yo…?

—¡No es lo mismo! —le interrumpió de nuevo, parándose de su lugar, quedando frente a frente. Aunque sólo había 5 centímetros de diferencia, con esa mirada tan decidida y fiera, Iwaizumi se sintió un poco abrumado—. Ellos no ven esta parte infantil y obstinada que tengo. Dudo que la acepten al romperse su imagen de perfección. Pero tú si la vez y no me juzgas —no demasiado, se dijo a sí mismo.

—Todos en el equipo saben cómo eres…

—Agggh, ¡Iwa-chan! ¿De verdad preferirías que le dijera esto a Makki o Mattsun? ¿Qué besara a alguno de ellos dos?

El estremecimiento fue casi imperceptible en Hajime, pero la mirada fiera removió cada fibra en el cuerpo de Tooru.

—No..

—¿Por qué? ¿No es eso lo que me estás dado a entender? —Continuó presionando, llevándole a donde quería.

—¡No! —se contuvo de gritar a duras penas.

—Iwa-chan —más rápido de lo que sus reflejos le dejaban reaccionar, Oikawa le tenía contra una de las paredes—. Quiero besarte.

En realidad tenía un millón de excusas más, mucho mejores que sólo sus balbuceos anteriores. No sólo sobre que los dos eran hombres, que no quería ser el nuevo capricho de la diva, que lidiar con él era demasiado cansada. Tantas cosas por decir y lo único coherente formándose en sus labios fue:

—Yo también —antes de sujetarle del trasero y hacer que sus labios colisionaran en un beso rudo, hambriento, lleno de labios, lengua. Húmedo, caliente y juraría que eso restregándose contra su entrepierna –ya dura, por cierto- era el miembro erecto de Oikawa.

Ajustó mejor sus manos en el trasero de Tooru, quien se mantenía firmemente sujeto a su cuello antes de levantarlo de un brinco con el cual enredo sus piernas en su cadera y caminar de esa forma hasta la cama. Al final resistirse nunca fue una opción. Le iba a mostrar a Oikawa lo que era tener la completa y total atención de Iwaizumi Hajime.

* * *

Déjenme un comentario, tírenme una piedra, o un chocolate, lo que quieran. Estaré dormida esperando.


	8. Provocador

No sé de dónde comenzaron a gustarme, pero cuando se me mete algo entre ceja y ceja, es difícil dejar de pensar en ello. No por eso fue menos difícil trabajar con personajes con los que no estoy muy familiarizada. Por eso, supongo, ni siquiera los usé directamente.

Ja-ja... ay, soy patética.

Nada es mío, sólo las malas ideas, el tiempo libre y la hueva.

 ** _8.- Mattsun x Maki (Matsukawa x Hanamaki):_** Algo, definitivamente, está raro. Y parece que sólo Kunimi lo nota.

* * *

 **1**

Las cosas estaban definitivamente _raras_ en Aobajousai. Cualquiera podía darse cuenta. Y no era solamente raro por los problemas _maritales_ entre Iwaizumi y Oikawa. Muchos se sorprendieron al saber que no estaban saliendo desde que se conocieron.

Pero la cuestión es que todo estaba muy raro, como si un ambiente pesado se hubiera instalado en todo el equipo aunque nadie lo externara en voz alta. La sensación seguía a pesar de que los dos antes mencionados ya habían arreglado sus diferencias _y ahora sí_ estaban saliendo. Que se lo digan a los _desdichados_ que han tenido el placer de encontrarlos en los vestidores… sin vestir. Y a pesar de eso, era como si las cosas no terminaran de arreglarse.

Entonces fue Kunimi quien tuvo la desdicha de saber qué estaba pasando.

 **2**

Sin duda la novedad de la relación entre Hajime y Tooru tenía a todos lo suficientemente distraídos para no notar lo que pasaba con otros dos compañeros. Kunimi ni siquiera quería pensar en por qué estaba pasando eso. Pero era innegable. Comenzó con algo simple. Hanamaki-senpai chupaba distraídamente una paleta, con la mirada en la nada esperando que comenzara el entrenamiento.

Y no tendría nada de extraordinario si no fuera por dos cosas que se relacionaban –creía él- entre sí.

Esa obscena forma de lamer el dulce, enroscando su lengua alrededor de forma tan… tan… _sugerente_. Podía apostar que la forma de comer esa paleta definitivamente estaba penada en algún lugar del mundo.

Creyó que era su imaginación hasta que notó la segunda cosa: la mirada hambrienta que le dirigía Matsukawa-senpai. Sus ojos siempre estaban tranquilos e indiferentes, a menos que se encontrara en un partido, por lo cual resultaba escalofriante apreciar cómo podían brillar de esa forma tan predadora, como si analizara el momento ideal para saltar sobre Hanamaki y vayan ustedes a saber qué diablos hacerle.

Intentó no pensar en ello, seguir con su vida y convencerse que sólo fue una terrible casualidad.

Pero no lo fue.

 **3**

La cuestión era simple.

Hanamaki estaba, definitivamente, provocando a Matsukawa. Hacerle una felación a un helado –porque, en serio, meter toda la longitud de un palo frío en tu boca y ver fijamente a tu compañero de equipo, con una sonrisita socarrona y la mirada de "podría estarlo haciendo a ti"- definitivamente no era normal. Y debía tener una explicación perfectamente racional y lógica.

Lo cual llevaba también a todo el ambiente raro que aún se respiraba en el equipo. Tensión sexual.

Kunimi deseaba – _porfavorporfavorporfavorporfavor_ \- no tener que presenciar cuando las cosas explotaran entre ellos.

 **4**

Por supuesto, no es un chico con suerte. O quizás la cuestión es que Hanamaki y Matsukawa _sabían_ que él _sabía_ que ellos se traían algo. Y les gustaba exhibirse. Y joder, _por favor_ , que eso en la boca de Hanamaki no sea la lengua de Matsukawa, _por favor_.

Pero sí lo era. Era Hanamaki-senpai aprisionado contra la pared trasera del gimnasio y el cuerpo de Matsukawa-senpai, quien hundía su lengua dentro de la boca del contrario como si de ella pudiera sacar todos los caramelos y helados que había usado para provocarlo y saborearlos de la misma forma. Eran las manos de Hanamaki enredadas en la maraña oscura de su compañero, atrayéndole hasta que no había ni un milímetro de distancia para saber dónde comienza uno y dónde termina el otro, mientras éste se aferraba con ambas manos con firmeza a su trasero. Es la rodilla de Matsukawa enterrada entre las de su compañero, presionando su – _joder_ , Kunimi no quiere pensar en ello- erección hasta hacerle jadear de deseo. Son manos y piernas y lenguas enredadas por todos lados y si no ha salido corriendo es porque no puede terminar de reaccionar.

Kindaishi todavía se pregunta por qué Kunimi no se le despegó durante las dos semanas siguientes, sin notar las sonrisas satisfechas de Hanamaki-senpai y Matsukawa-senpai.

Al menos el Aobajousai ya era el mismo nuevamente.

Más o menos.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	9. Locuras

Publico antes de tiempo porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer en mi trabajo a parte de escuchar música y resistir la tentación de ver porno (?)

Que mi jefe no se entere o me lincha… o peor aún, se pone a verlo conmigo.

9.- Bokuto x Kuroo (a lo Bromance porque no me gustan de la forma romántica xD): Disneyland.

Aclaro otra vez, por si es necesario, yo no puse los temas, sólo me arrepentí mucho después de ver cuáles eran. Jaaaa.

* * *

Las personas siempre dicen que las más grandes locuras, se hacen por amor.

Ellos no estaban de acuerdo. Las más grandes locuras, las haces por amistad.

Una cosa es estar con tu pareja y querer hacer algo totalmente alocado. Una aventura que te llevara a lo desconocido y saber que tienes a alguien que meta un poco de _razón_ en tu cabeza porque _en serio, no, Bokuto-san, detente_. Siempre agradecerás tener a alguien que se preocupe por ti incondicionalmente. Sin embargo, siempre agradecerás también a ese alguien que cuando tú dices:

—¡Vamos a Disneyland! Sólo tengo dinero para el boleto de entrada así que tendremos que conseguir un aventón y dormir posiblemente en un parque, ¡pero iremos!

—¿Es que eres un búho loco aparte de idiota? ¿¡Cuándo nos vamos!?

Porque las cosas en la vida se tratan de arriesgarse. De tomar al toro por los cuernos y darte de frente contra un muro de ser necesario para vivir al máximo tus días.

Cuando Kuroo tomó el riesgo de mandar a la mierda años de amistad con Kenma porque está a punto de graduarse y _necesita_ saber que no imagina las señales que hay entre ellos, fue porque Bokuto le dijo "Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo". Y a Kuroo le tomó un par de segundos entender que Bokuto _no_ se le iba a declarar a Kenma, sino que le iba a decir que Kuroo estaba enamorado hasta los huesos, quizás desde el primer día que lo vio, de él. Y demonios, _no_. Casi voló para hacer su vergonzosa declaración antes de que algo horrible pasara.

Obviamente, cuando Bokuto dijo que su relación con Akaashi no avanzaba a terrenos más íntimos por falta de privacidad y tiempo, Kuroo ofreció su habitación siempre y cuando limpiaran y no dejaran evidencias porque _"Bro, hay que mojarla de vez en cuando"._ A la mamá de Kuroo, que al final no salió esa tarde, no le agradó nada la idea.

La cuestión era tirarse a la aventura sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias. Vivir al límite porque _"¡Nos vamos a graduar y la universidad puede que sea un asco y Bokuto, vamos a tirarnos del bunggie!"._

Akaashi y Kenma dudaban mucho de su salud mental, por supuesto. Así que cuando cada uno recibió una llamada de las preocupadas madres de sus hijos porque tenían un día sin verlos, lo supieron de inmediato.

—Bokuto —masculló Kenma, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Kuroo —gruñó Akaashi a la bocina del teléfono, suspirando con resignación.

Porque todo lo que tenían ellos cuatro era una nota o un mensaje de texto que rezaba _"Volvemos el domingo"._

Sin permiso, sin dinero, sin saber exactamente a dónde iban. Kuroo, quien tiene una voz interior que a veces le intenta hacer entrar en razón –y que misteriosamente se parece a la voz de Yaku cuando regaña a Lev-, todavía se pregunta _cómo_ fue que salieron vivos de esa aventura. O cómo fue que no quedaron tirados en algún sucio callejón. Porque viven en Tokio, sí, pero eso no significa que cerca del distrito comercial o, peor aún, cerca de Disneyland.

¿Qué hacen, exactamente, dos chicos en un parque de atracciones lleno de niños lloriqueando y babeando todo a su paso? Bueno, a consideración de ellos, no pensar que pronto sus vidas se llenaran de responsabilidades. Que pronto no podrán jugar todo lo que quieran al voleibol. Que la vida adulta no es como el panfleto y que a sus respectivos novios aún les queda un año para graduarse por lo cual eso de verse seguido y follar seguido será un sueño lejano. Un año muy largo.

Y quizás deberían aprovechar ese tiempo para estar con Kenma y Akaashi, piensa distraídamente Kuroo mientras caen por esa alta montaña rusa al grito de _"Hey, hey, heeeeeeeeeeey…"_ de Bokuto. Pero también es momento de hacer locuras. Locuras que no obligaría que Kenma hiciera porque… bueno, no puede garantizar la integridad de su salud.

Bokuto, todo optimismo él, sabe que tiene una vida por delante con Akaashi. Como si algún día fuera a dejar ir a su armador, _por favor_. Y sabe que con un poco de esfuerzo lo tendría ahí a su lado, diciéndole _"te lo dije, no comas antes de subirte a los juegos",_ mientas devolvía el estómago en un cubo de basura. Pero estar con Kuroo era diferente. Esa sonrisilla petulante al apuntar al siguiente juego que está lleno de niños de menos de 3 años pero ¿qué diablos? Hicieron un viaje incierto y verán todo el jodido parque así no puedan moverse más o hayan escupido su estómago por la boca porque pueden y quieren. Porque ante cada idea disparatada de alguno de los dos, el otro lo ve con cara de _"¿tú estás pendejo o qué?"_ seguido de un _"¿y cuándo lo haremos?"._ Y eso está bien, porque son dos partes de su vida a las que no va a renunciar y las que puede complementar. Akaashi siempre estará ahí para ser la voz de la razón y decirles cuán peligroso y _estúpido_ es lo que quieren hacer. Pero no los detendrá. Kenma hará una mueca, cuestionará la cordura de todo el mundo y seguirá con su videojuego después de besar y desearle suerte a Kuroo.

Así que se limitan a corretear por todo el parque, yendo y viniendo de un lado para otro como los niños pequeños que a veces parecen ser.

Es bien entrada la noche cuando deambulan por la ciudad. Tienen lo justo para el pasaje de regreso pero ya no hay ningún tren a esa hora. La ciudad tiene bastante vida al ser fin de semana y los dos aún sienten la adrenalina a tope en sus cuerpos por todas las emociones. No saben que harán con las horas que les resta antes de ir a casa, así que ambos comienzan a mandar como locos todas las fotos que se tomaron a sus respectivas parejas. Sí, son las dos de la mañana y posiblemente están dormidos pero, ¿cuándo eso los ha detenido?

Kuroo se sorprende al recibir respuesta casi inmediata.

" _¿Dónde están?"_

Y la verdad no está muy seguro, para qué mentir. Nunca ha estado en ese lado de la ciudad y todo es muy brillante, edificios muy altos. La torre de Tokio les saluda a la lejanía, trayendo recuerdos de los chicos de Karasuno que le ponen un poco nostálgico.

—Akaashiiiiii —lloriquea Bokuto al teléfono sin perder la sonrisa—. ¡La próxima vez tienes que venir conmigo! Creo que vomite en cada juego… ¿Qué dónde estamos? —movió su cabeza para todos lados, buscando el nombre de alguna calle que le indicara dónde carajos estaban—. Esa es una buena pregunta… Espera.

Puso el manos libres, buscó lo más llamativo de la calle para darle la espalda, tomar a Kuroo del hombro y tomar una foto de ambos y luego enviarla.

—¡No tengo idea de dónde estamos! —regresó a su llamada, sin perder los ánimos a pesar de todo.

" _Oh, tu mamá se ubicó con la foto que envió Bokuto-san"_

Leyó Kuroo en su celular después de un rato, sin haber contestado el primer mensaje.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Mi mamá! —gritaron ambos a la vez, volteando a verse.

Cuando un auto se detuvo frente a ellos, con dos madres muy furiosas y dos chicos –traidores ellos- en la parte de atrás, con sonrisillas condescendientes en los labios, supieron definitivamente que las locuras más grandes, siempre se harán por amistad.

Eso incluye el regaño monumental que recibieron, el toque de queda impuesto y:

—No Akaashi y Kuroo…

—No Kenma y Bokuto…

—… en casa por un mes —terminaron ambas madres.

—¡¿Qué?! —fue el grito de horror de los cuatro jóvenes.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	10. Contrarios

AsaNoya picante porque estos dos me lo pidieron… La verdad ya tenía ganas de hacer algo así porque a estos dos siempre los veo muy ñoños, como colegialas enamoradas y la verdad creo que Yuu debe exigir que le den lo suyo cada tanto. Y veo imposible que Asahi le pueda negar algo so… meh, sepso sin justificación.

10.- AsaNoya: Coca-Cola… ¿qué? xP

Por cierto señoritas, hay creo que varias confundidas con respecto a lo que se está haciendo aquí. Esto no son complacencias para el público. Osea, NO acepto pedidos porque las parejas y los temas ya están establecidos y esto lo hago por y para mi amada _**Steff**_. Y, sobre todo porque van 5 ¡CINCO! Veces que me piden KuroTsuki… ¡NO! ¡NUNCA! No puedo pensar en pareja que me guste MENOS que esa, perdón si a ti te gusta, respeto eso, pero no escribiría nunca algo de ellos so…

Quien me quiera seguir leyendo después de las fuertes (?) declaraciones. Bienaventuradas sean…

* * *

Asahi siempre había escuchado muchas cosas con respecto a ellos dos. Que no combinaban para nada, que no veían _cómo_ alguien como _él_ podía llevarse bien con alguien como Noya y mucho menos intentar _salir_ con él. Había un mar de diferencias entre los dos muy lejos de sus alturas o personalidades.

Comenzando con lo básico, él alto, Noya pequeño. Asahi dentro de su fornido cuerpo era un osito de peluche achuchable y pateable. Nishinoya tiene la apariencia –y altura- de un niño pequeño, hiperactivo y travieso… y lo es. Asahi es un conservador fanático de Star Trek mientras Noya insiste en que pase al lado oscuro de Star Wars. Aunque es una sorpresa que pueda disfrutar de la ciencia ficción como lo hace. Asahi prefiero la música tranquila. Yuu considera que sin ruido no hay música. Nishinoya prefiere tomar Coca-Cola –con todo y el subidón de azúcar que eso conlleva, dios los salve- y Asahi prefiere las bebidas energéticas. Hay un millón de cosas en las que podría pensar y aun así cree que estar juntos es lo más perfecto que podría pasarle. No sólo su dueto durante los juegos, donde le permite rematar con confianza al saber que hay alguien detrás de él que le dará una oportunidad más para salvar el juego.

Por alguna razón Nishinoya tiene una fe ciega en Asahi como as del equipo, cree en él cuando el mismo Asahi no cree en sí mismo. Él, por su parte, no puede pensar en no confiar en Noya. Tuvo miedo de regresar al equipo al pensar en que decepcionó a Nishinoya. Pero no, le recibió con la misma confianza y sonrisa de siempre y entonces _im-po-si-ble_ pensar que ellos no combinan para nada.

—Hasta acá te escucho pensar —gruñe Noya desde su posición, desocupando su boca en del excelente trabajo que estaba haciendo.

Entre las pocas, e _importante_ , cosas que tienen los dos en común, está ese entendimiento en lo que el otro necesita. Ya sea durante un juego, práctica, una cita o en momentos como ese, en la cama. Han podido complementarse perfectamente y complacer cada uno de los caprichos que les han llegado como buenos adolescentes hormonados que son. Es decir, Nishinoya a veces lo intercepta en la escuela para ambos esconderse en el armario de limpieza y… bueno, lo demás es historia. Porque descubrieron que el baño _nunca_ es una buena opción si quieren follar como conejos. En serio, nunca. No saben cómo hicieron que el voluminoso cuerpo de Asahi pasara por la diminuta ventana del baño para poder escapar de un par de chicos que casi los descubren. El rubor de Azumane duró semanas. Nishinoya aún sigue riendo por ello.

—Asahi-san —gruñe de nuevo Noya, sentado sobre sus caderas, friccionando sus nalgas contra su erección y, _mierda_ , debe dejar de pensar ahora, ya—. ¿Te estoy aburriendo? —Hace un adorable puchero al tiempo que detiene el movimiento de sus caderas.

—¡N-no! No… —Es el grito, casi gemido, del mayor, levantándose de la cama hasta quedar sentado. Sujeta con sus fuertes manos la delgada cintura de Noya, como si temiera que se fuera a ir a algún lado e inconscientemente comenzando de nuevo la fricción—. Tú nunca me aburrirías —ahoga su voz contra el cuello del menor, mordiendo y chupando toda la piel que se encuentra a su alcance.

Yuu ronronea contra su pecho, complacido por sus movimientos y sus palabras, dejando que, poco a poco, esas dos manos, fuertes y algo callosas, comiencen a bajar hasta llegar a sus nalgas y las separe con poca delicadeza. El pene de Asahi comenzó a friccionarse entre la abertura que dejaba al descubierto la fruncida entrada. La punta, ya húmeda, de su miembro rozando sin decidirse a entrar.

—Asahi —gime Nishinoya, enredando sus brazos en su cuello, extasiado por sentir la humedad del miembro contra su entrada, la cual se contrae de anticipación y complacido por la mordida que ha dejado Asahi en su hombro, como si fuera una marca de pertenencia.

La penetración es sin aviso, dura y Noya está seguro que le ha partido en dos y le ha mandado directamente al cielo. Todo su cuerpo convulsiona por el placer. Asahi ni siquiera espera que se acostumbre cuando ya le está embistiendo con toda la fuerza que es capaz. Sabes que así le gusta a Yuu, duro, hasta el fondo y sin pausas. No se va a romper y si lo hace, podrán lo soportaría igual.

Noya sigue aferrado a su cuello, dejando que sus jadeos se pierdan contra su hombro, rozando su erección contra el pecho de Azumane e impulsándose con sus piernas para montar la erección que no deja de machacar su próstata en cada estocada.

El clímax los golpea a ambos casi al mismo tiempo. El primer es Asahi quien estruja entre sus manos el trasero de su compañero, vaciándose por completo en su interior con un gruñido gutural y profundo que Yuu no desea que nadie más, a parte de él, conozca. Por su lado, Noya al sentir las rudas caricias y, para qué mentir, escuchar a Asahi mancha por completo el pecho de ambos con uno de los orgasmos más alucinantes que ha tenido.

Es en el sopor post orgasmo que Nishinoya se pone a pensar. El pecho de Asahi, que es donde está recargado, sube y baja tratando de regresar a la normalidad.

Piensa en las cosas que tuvieron que pasar para que estuvieran juntos y a las cosas que se han enfrentado –y enfrentaran- para que los demás entiendan que estar juntos es correcto, compatibles o no.

Comienza a restregarse, cual gatito, al pecho del mayor, sabiendo que a éste le encantan los mimos a todas horas y él no es quién para negarle nada. Toda respuesta que obtiene son los pesados brazos de Asahi envolviendo su cuerpo y dando la vuelta para quedar ambos de lado. Aunque la forma correcta de decir que terminaron es con Yuu completamente envuelto en músculos y piel caliente. No que le moleste.

—Te quiero, Yuu —ronronea Asahi en su oído, porque es así de cursi.

—Yo más —responde enroscándose más en ese fornido cuerpo, porque, en realidad, él también tiene una vena romántica en algún lado.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	11. Pecas

Seeeeeh, llego algo tarde. Pero fue un fin de semana algo atareado y sólo son unos cuantos minutos. Menos de una hora después de media noche acá en mi rancho por lo cual no es tan tarde. Iba a ser doble, pero como el tiempo apremía, creo que el otro, con otra pareja, lo dejaré para mañana. O para al rato. Cuando esté "trabajando".

 _ **11.- TsukiYama con el tema viaje.**_ Me encantan. Elegí el día 23 para publicar -aunque me pasara del tiempo- porque 11 más 12 igual a 23 y si entienden porqué, los amo.

Pues nada, ya estamos muy cerca del final y mi cocoro no sabe qué será de él después. O quizás sí... (?) Tengo sueño, déjenme.

* * *

Entre las cosas estúpidas que se pueden hacer en la vida, Tsukishima considera que irse de viaje con sus compañeros de la universidad es una de ellas.

Un inofensivo fin de semana en las aguas termales con un montón de chicos con las hormonas más alborotadas que un nido de serpientes es decir demasiado y considerando que todos corretean de un lado a otro, yendo entre las diferentes piscinas donde pueden relajarse, jugando tenis de mesa y, _joder no_ , jugando de forma improvisada voleibol es el colmo de males. Él podría estar en casa durmiendo, _gracias_. Pero aquí está, con las gafas empañadas, con el agua hasta la nariz y burbujeando con la boca mientras observa todo el escenario.

E intenta pensar en que _no_ tiene una erección por haber visto a Yamaguchi medio en pelotas. Porque puede que Tsukishima tenga algo por las pieles llenas de pecas. Aunque quizás sea sólo la piel llena de pecas de Yamaguchi. Ver cómo las miles de motitas más oscuras se van perdiendo desde su rostro hasta los hombros, bajando y bajando esparcidas por su espalda hasta donde llega el nacimiento de sus nalgas y, _oh mierda santísima_ , hasta _dónde_ podrían llegar, le gustaría saber.

Así que sí, como buen joven y sano chico que es, puede que tenga un pequeño problema, no entre manos, pero sí entre las piernas. Y agradecería mantener su dignidad por lo cual continuara sumergido dentro del agua hasta que llegue el Armagedón, mínimo.

—Tsukki, ¿no tienes calor? —Pregunta el chico pecas llegando a su lado _y ¿por qué señor, por qué me odias? Está bien, puede que yo le haya robado los chocolates a Hinata y haya escrito en el baño que Kageyama es la reinona del drama pero ¿merezco este castigo?_

—No —responde más seco de lo que pretende, pero no quiere que nadie, mucho menos Tadashi, note su erección. La cual ha decidido que _nop_ , no va a bajar, sobre todo teniendo a Yamaguchi tan cerca con cientos de gotitas de agua bajando por su pecho, y es su última palabra, _muchas gracias_.

Acostumbrado a su mal genio y la actitud cortante, la sonrisa de Tadashi no flaquea en sus labios.

—Te hará daño si te quedas así. Deberías salir y beber un poco de leche antes que Kageyama termine con ella.

 _Piensa en cosas feas, piensa en cosas feas,_ se dice a sí mismo Tsukishima. _Kageyama y Hinata besándose al finalizar un partido. Bokuto y Kuroo en uniforme de animadoras. Ushikawa… Iuk._

Y, por alguna razón, sus pensamientos comenzaron a hacer efecto. Una vez más tranquilo y fuera de peligro, se vio capaz de salir un poco del agua, agradeciendo el contacto frío del aire contra su piel.

—Creo que sí tenía algo de calor —admitió, aunque no estaba seguro si se refería al agua o a otras cuestiones.

Tadashi le regaló una sonrisa resplandeciente, saliendo también del agua y dejando al descubierto su piel moteada y…

 _Nonononono_ , no hay que seguir esa línea de pensamiento. Caminó fuera del agua, decidido a robar un poco de leche para no desmayarse, ponerse el pijama y meterse entre las mantas antes de hacer alguna estupidez.

Claro, si tan sólo Yamaguchi dejara de seguirle a todos lados.

—Toma —le ofreció el chico un poco de leche, una vez tuvo algo más que una simple toalla sobre su cuerpo, encerrados en la habitación que les correspondía en ese absurdo viaje, lejos del ruido y el tufo caliente de las aguas termales. Tsukishima sentía la cabeza un poco más fría y despejada pero no por ello las ganas de hacer _cosas, cosas non santas_ , con Yamaguchi habían desaparecido.

Era casi toda una vida la que llevaban juntos y realmente hasta ahora se le ocurre plantear porqué no ha hecho nada al respecto. La atracción es innegable. ¿O será que sólo imagina cosas que no existen entre ellos? ¿Yamaguchi sólo le sigue porque cree que es genial? Conoce todos sus lados malos así que duda que sea eso y él realmente nunca se había parado a analizar qué podría sentir por él a parte de las ganas de pasar su lengua por cada parte de su apetitoso cuerpo, besar sus labios hasta dejarlos rojos como fresas. Le gusta el pastel de fresas. O hacer más cosas con su trasero… las cosas, de verdad, que podría hacerle y… ¿por qué no lo ha hecho antes? Quizás está dando por sentado que siempre estarán juntos y dejar que las cosas sigan su curso de forma natural es lo que prefiere. O quizás no porque todo puede estar su mente. Pero _qué diablos_ , mejor decir lo que tiene en mente, no quiere vivir con la incertidumbre.

¿Será muy brusco soltarlo de golpe, preguntar de frente? ¿O intentar ser sutil? No es que la sutileza sea su fuerte. Un comentario sarcástico podría crear un mal entendido. Es demasiado complicado y su erección está volviendo. Que oportuna, como siempre.

—Creo que quiero tener sexo contigo —dice, porque al parecer la idiotez se contagia y que alguien le recuerda golpear a Hinata y Kageyama el día de mañana.

—¿Qué? —chilla Tadashi, con cara de espanto.

—Sexo. Tú, yo —arruga el entrecejo, por tener que repetirlo. Empuja el cuerpo de Yamaguchi contra el futon donde dormirán. La mueca de susto da paso a la de confusión en el rostro de su compañero.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunta como si Tsukki realmente conociera la respuesta a esa incógnita.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Porquéporquéporquéporquéporquéporqué?_ Como un eco en su mente.

—Porque me gustas —decide como mejor respuesta. Una respuesta sincera, espontanea y verdadera—. Me gusta tu piel llena de pecas, me gusta tu voz, me gusta tu esfuerzo incesante por algo que podría ser inútil, pero no lo es. Me gusta que te gusten mis lados malos y porque realmente me gustaría en qué partes de tu cuerpo estás lleno de pecas —agrega al final, como explicación y para sacarse cosas que tiene años dentro de él sin saberlo.

El rojo en el rostro de Yamaguchi es memorable y cuando responde con un tímido "también me gustas un montón" Tsukishima sabe que tiene vía libre para descubrir, muy a fondo, hasta dónde llegan las pecas de Yamaguchi.

* * *

Considerando que escribo medio dormida la mayor parte del tiempo, sepan perdonar las ideas de olla...


	12. Sin opciones

12.- Tanaka x Ennoshita: Nadie puede negarse ante la fuerza de los sentimientos de Tanaka. Ni siquiera Chikara.

Bueno, se supone que ayer iba a ser drabble doble -dible!... chiste local- porque en un fallo de cuentas yo sólo tengo 14 días para publicar y 15 parejas. Así que me dije "pos un día publico dos..." pero con el lío que fue el fin de semana, no se pudo. Pero aquí está.

Debo decir que dejé las parejas más difíciles para el final porque... que complicado han sido estas últimas parejas.

Tanaka, por cierto, es el amor de mi vida. Sólo permito que Chikara lo toque un poquito... :v (?) el tema con esta pareja era cerveza y pensé en ponerlos ebrios... pero se me hizo un poco MUY cliché así que... salió así.

Estamos tan cerca del final *sob*

* * *

Ennoshita Chikara no es un chico con ambiciones o grandes expectativas en la vida. Es más bien un chico tranquilo que se deja llevar un poco por la corriente. O al menos ese era el concepto que tenía de sí mismo y que la mayoría de la gente creía tener de él. Fue una sorpresa conocer ese lado dominante que salía a flote cuando tenía que lidiar con asuntos problemáticos. Nishinoya y Tanaka, por ejemplo. Y si le agregamos a Kageyama, Hinata y Tsukishima -porque considera que Yamaguchi es demasiado adorable para considerarlo una verdadera molestia- el chico supo que estaría muy ocupado de ahora en adelante. Sobre todo en ponerse firme, saber decir no y tener una actitud dominante cuando _"¿ya terminaron su tarea, verdad?"._

Karasuno cambió totalmente el concepto que tenía de sí mismo, para bien.

Pero si a él le hubieran preguntado hace unos cuantos años cómo se vería en ese momento de su vida, nunca pensó en llegar a responder _"follando con Tanaka"._

Y podría dejarlo así de simple y crudo. Pero la verdad iba mucho más allá de eso. Porque tenía _citas_ con Tanaka, salían a beber cerveza juntos una vez llegados a la edad y sin que sus demás compañeros fueran con ellos. Se hacían, _oh dios_ , _arrumacos_ después de tener sexo y planeaban, _sísísísísísí_ _planeaban,_ cosas a futuro, entre los dos, _juntos_. Muy juntos.

Chikara no sabía cómo no había entrado en pánico todavía. Porque si hay una forma de describir la situación, es decir que se dejó llevar por lo abrumador de los sentimientos de Tanaka.

Tanaka que siempre había amado demasiado a las mujer pero le había dicho desesperadamente... sí, muy _desesperadamente_ que le quería. Así. No amor -aún no, al menos- no sólo lujuria, no un _"quiero follarte y luego a ver qué pasa"._ Fue un _¡te quiero!_ casi gritado después de la graduación, lleno de desesperación y _"no quería que terminara todo sin decírtelo y sólo quisiera besarte, por una sola vez, o todo el tiempo de ahora en adelante, si me dejas…"_. ¿Cómo podría él haberle negado un beso si lo pedía así de desesperado?

No podía, así de simple.

Así que aceptó eso... lo que fuera. Aceptó quedar de vez en cuando, salir a pasear, tomarse de las manos en la oscuridad del cine, besarse en rincones oscuros de un parque y tener sexo en casa de Ennoshita cuando sus padres no estaban.

Como en ese momento que sentía el violento choque de la pelvis de Tanaka contra sus nalgas, su miembro duro queriendo despedazar -como mínimo- su interior.

Gimió necesitado porque se sentía bien, jodidamente bien, y no sólo el ser follado con violencia –todo en Tanaka era violento y rudo e inesperadamente suave y cálido- sino tenerle ahí, con él, haciendo eso aún después de dos años de haberse graduado de la preparatoria. Porque inesperadamente –contra todo pronóstico y las apuestas de sus amigos- ellos funcionaban muy bien juntos. No era forzado, no había peleas ni dramas innecesarios. Era correcto. Al menos así lo creía.

O quizás era el inminente orgasmo el que le había pensar de esa forma. O la manera en la que Tanaka gemía "Chikara…" contra su oído. O que tenía la puntería de darle a su próstata una y otra y otra y otra vez.

Se corrió tan fuerte y duro al sentir el semen de Tanaka inundar su interior que por un segundo creyó haber visto las estrellas.

Se dejaron caer en su cama, todo un revoltijo de piernas y brazos, y la lengua de Ryu asaltaba su boca con demasiado entusiasmo para el orgasmo que acababan de tener.

—Deberíamos vivir juntos —fue lo que dijo Tanaka al fin, pasando su lengua por los labios de Ennoshita, los cuales estaban rojos e hinchados. Chupando un poco más antes de hundir su lengua nuevamente sin esperar respuesta.

Podría hacerse el sorprendido, sí. Podría decir que es muy rápido, que no está seguro, que quién les garantiza que duraran lo suficiente.

Pero Tanaka no titubeo en su pedido. No siente nerviosismo a flor de piel y sospecha que es porque conoce la respuesta antes de si quiera haber preguntado.

—Sí —responde en un jadeo sólo para pretender que ha tenido opción de negarse en algún momento—, deberíamos.

Y se vuelven a besar.

* * *

¿Reviews? Lo acabo de escribir en mi trabajo, no me juzguen xP


	13. Compañeros

Que alguien me explique, por favor, porqué dejé las parejas que se me complican más para el final. No es que no me guste la pareja, que por algo los escogí, pero realmente sus personalidades y la mía son incompatibles y no sé qué hacer con ellos y creo que me va a dar algo y luego amor yaoi no abre y si vieran la velocidad con la que estoy escribiendo esto en el trabajo verían que estoy a punto de hiperventilar y joder ¿no se supone que debí publicar ayer? Pero soy un desastre y voy a llorar.

Y pues eso, estoy abusando del _y_ pero me vale, vale, así que mucho OOC en los personajes y no me odien debería dormir más y usar más comas pero no…

Mejor dejo esto antes que llegue mi jefe.

13.- Kyoutani x Yahaba: Hombres lobo. No lo parece, peor para mi el uke es Yahaba. Uno muy dominante…

* * *

Se lo habían advertido.

Bueno, más que una advertencia era _la charla_. Aquella que todos los de su especie debían tener en algún momento. Y su madre consideró que la tierna edad de cinco años era ideal para ello. Que luego la mujer no se pregunte por qué es tan aprensivo con la gente. Le aterra llegar a ese momento.

Corrección, le _aterraba_ llegar a ese momento. Porque ahora está al borde de un ataque de pánico, como mínimo.

Kyoutani Kentarou, como hombre lobo nacido que era, sabe que todos -o casi todos- están destinados a tener una pareja de por vida. Muchos tienen suerte de encontrarse con ellas jóvenes, otros en sus últimos momentos de vida, con sus familias ya construidas de pronto sienten ese llamado que no tiene nada que ver con lo que ya tienen. Otros nunca son capaces de encontrar a ese alguien.

Y la verdad no le hubiera importado _nunca_ llegar a ese momento. No tener esa necesidad de, santa mierda, _marcar_ territorio cada que otro ser viviente se acercaba a su "compañero". ¡Había gruñido como animal enjaulado por verle acariciar un perro! Y lo que es peor, su compañero es un humano, lo cual hace las cosas infinitamente más complicadas porque los humanos se pueden negar al llamado, malditos ellos. Pueden _elegir_ no estar con su compañero porque no hay nada rugiendo - _lloriqueando_ \- dentro de ellos por algo de cariño.

Y que Yahaba Shigeru sea su compañero hace que todo sea mucho peor, de ser posible. Yahaba amante de las mujeres. Yahaba lleno de coquetería y admiración por Oikawa Tooru -su lobo ruge mucho, _mucho_ con ese nombre en su cabeza-. Yahaba quien es más de lo que un primer vistazo deja ver. Es fuego, es pasión, es valentía, es una erección matutina todos los puñeteros días, es su malhumor al caminar a la escuela y es el puto lobo rodando panza arriba cada que lo ve y le saluda con un "Buenos días". Es la razón por la cual a veces falla los remates porque el muy cabrón se pasea de un lado para el otro hablando con ese inútil cabeza de nabo. Es la razón por la cual planea no ir a veces a los entrenamientos porque no soporta que Yahaba sea todo eso para él y él no es nada para Yahaba. Nada. Sólo el compañero de equipo que juega muy bien. La oportunidad de ir a las nacionales en un futuro. El perro loco que gruñe cuando te acercas demasiado. Pero no la razón por la cual se levanta cada mañana y es una soberana mierda.

Así que se queda maldiciendo y gruñendo en el tejado durante dos días seguidos porque sabe que si Yahaba o Iwaizumi le piden - _exigen_ \- volver al entrenamiento se tirará de panza, rodará un poco de forma patética y regresará. _Y no, gracias._

—¿Por qué no has ido a los entrenamientos? —pregunta alguien al tercer día de evitar ir a los entrenamientos.

A penas reprime un quejido lastimero y se imagina que de tener cola y orejas tangibles estaría retrayéndolas, como bien perrito recibiendo su regaño.

Sacude la cabeza para despejar esas ideas e intenta poner su mejor cara de hastío. Yahaba, acostumbrado a sus desplantes, no se inmuta ni un poco. No parece si quiera acojonado por el leve gruñido que suelta intentando defenderse de su mirada. Como si supiera que no sería capaz de soltarle un mordisco y un par de golpes. Que no, no lo sería, pero Shigeru no tiene por qué saberlo.

Gruñe en respuesta y voltea el rostro, enfurruñado con la vida y con Yahaba.

—Si tienes algún problema puedes decirnos…

—No entenderías —interrumpe. No sabe cómo decirle que él era su problema. Tampoco quería desquitarse con Yahaba. Nada de eso era su culpa. Ni suya.

Mal karma, suponía.

—Si me explicas…

— _Bueno verás_ —comienza en su mente—, _es muy simple. Como sabrás soy un_ jodido _hombre lobo. Lo que no sabes es que tenemos compañeros de por vida, con algo de suerte nos toca otro lobo y que el instinto haga lo suyo. Follar, hijos, morir juntos, ya sabes. Pero me tocó un humano… ¿qué humano? Que gracioso que preguntes, pues tú, ya que estamos. Pero como te decía, los humanos pueden negarse, ellos_ sí _pueden elegir y yo no, no es justo. Así que no,_ no _entenderías_.

Y como estaba obstinado en creer que el otro no lo entendería, no se molestó ni en volver a gruñir, sumido en su mutismo. Le gustaría ser un poco más comunicativo, poder expresar la vorágine de pensamientos, escupir cada palabra para ver si de esa forma no se siente tan frustrado. Pero no puede y le enoja y Yahaba sigue empeñado en descubrir qué es lo que le molesta y en ese momento hasta su presencia es molesta.

—Kyoutani… —intentó nuevamente el castaño.

—¡Dije que no es nada! —el grito que soltó fue más un potente rugido. Sus facciones lobunas quisieron salir a flote durante unos angustiosos segundos y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo dorado por un efímero momento.

Contuvo la respiración al ver el pánico dibujado en el rostro de Yahaba y como se alejaba unos pasos de él. Algo dentro de él, él mismo o su lobo o los dos juntos, soltaron un quejido lastimero, alejándose todo lo posible del castaño para no abrumarlo ni asustarlo más.

Esa era una de las mil razones por las que ya no iba a los entrenamientos. No se sabía controlar y no estaba seguro de qué pasaría si se llegara a alterar mucho más.

—Iwaizumi-senpai me lo comentó —habló nuevamente Yahaba, un poco más tranquilo después del susto y notando que Kyoutani parecía mucho más aterrado que él—. Dice que lo ha podido oler en ti o algo así, no comprendo bien —se rascó detrás de la nuca, no sabiendo bien cómo explicarse o que decir para que Kentarou dejara de parecer un cachorrito asustado y a punto de llorar—, qu-que y-yo y tú… y-ya sabes… que soy tu compañero. N-no entiendo a qué se refiere con eso.

El silencio se prolongó un rato. Si Kyoutani antes estaba asustado ahora parecía que estaba consciente por pura fuerza de voluntad.

—Oye —llamó su atención el castaño, peligrosamente cerca, demasiado cerca, _ohdiossuolorjoderjoderjoderjoder_ , le iba a dar algo si no se alejaba—. Yo creo… que eres genial ¿sabes? No sólo como jugador. Podríamos… no sé, ¿intentarlo?

—No tienes que… forzarte.

—¡No lo hago! —exclamó un poco indignado, como si salir con un chico, un hombre lobo, fue algo que sea hace por caridad o pena.

—A ti te gustan las chicas —volvió a intentar, obstinado en negarse, en protegerse.

—Y los chicos. Ya sabes, en las duchas es difícil no ver… —detuvo el comentario al ver la mirada cargada de odio que le dirigió su compañero, un poco enternecido por sus celos, otro tanto asustado por su reacción—. Como sea, detrás de tu rostro de asesino en serie creo que eres adorable, en realidad.

—¡No soy adorable! —agregó un gruñido al final, como si eso dejara claro su punto.

—Como digas gruñón —acarició su cabeza, por más enternecido al ver como el otro ladeaba su cabeza, buscando más contacto— ¿Entonces? ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

La pregunta regresó a la realidad a Kyoutani, quien a pesar de la mueca de desilusión de Yahaba, se alejó de su toque.

—Es más complicado que eso —se incorporó de su lugar, sintiéndose en terreno más seguro al estar parado, quedando casi al mismo nivel que Yahaba—. Tú tienes opción de negarte, de decir _no quiero_ en algún momento. Esto —apunto a su pecho—, para mi es para siempre. Un compañero es algo que sólo se da una vez en la vida para nosotros. Y es una mierda, si me preguntas. Que nadie lo hace, por supuesto.

—¿Es una mierda que yo sea tu compañero? —El rostro dolido causó una punzada dentro de él.

—¡No! No me refiero a eso, ¡claro que no es eso! Es genial que tú… —carraspeó al darse cuenta de su respuesta tan entusiasta, algo azorado y sintiendo el rostro caliente—. Pero es un riesgo y…

—¿Estás asustado? —interrumpió esta vez Yahaba, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

Si bueno, a final de cuentas Kyoutani no dejaba de ser un adolescente medio humano medio idiota, comprendía, contrario a los pensamientos de su compañero, porqué estaba tan asustado.

—Bueno —agregó antes de obtener una respuesta—, obviamente yo también estoy asustado. No, corrección, estoy acojonado. Soy el compañero de un hombre lobo inestable con malas pulgas y adorablemente idiota. Hay muchas formas en lo que esto puede salir mal.

Tomó una larga bocanada de aire, consciente de la cara de pena que tenía Kentarou, pero debía exponer todos sus puntos, para no tener malos entendidos si querían que es funcionara de alguna forma.

—Pero soy tu compañero, eso debe significar algo ¿no? Para mí sí valdría la pena intentarlo.

Kyoutani estaba seguro que tenía un millón de réplicas más en la punta de la lengua. Motivos, razones, incompatibilidades y demás cosas. Pero cuando Yahaba presionó sus labios contra los suyos y le beso como si se fuera a romper, con algo de duda, pero presionando firme, todo lo demás desapareció. Porque ahora sólo tenía en mente tener las manos clavadas en la cintura de Yahaba y besarle como si en sus labios se encontrara la respuesta a todos los problemas. Era su olor a menta y productos para el cabello. Era el sabor embriagante de su lengua rozando la suya, eran los brazos de Shigeru enroscadas a su nuca, apretándole más en ese abrazo y en ese beso, y en su mente sólo había _"mío, mío, mío, mío, sólo mío"_ una y otra vez.

Quizás, al igual que en el voleibol, debía comenzar a confiar un poco más en su instinto.

* * *

¿Reviews? Ya casi terminamos... oh gosh...


	14. Distancia

Ya séeeeee que no he publicado, pero han sido días… duros, y luego festejar antes de tiempo mi cumpleaños con mucho alcohol no ha sido la mejor de mis ideas. Fue divertido, pero duele.

Me gusta muuuuucho esta pareja, pero es una pareja difícil porque como no son personajes muy recurrentes, no sé cómo manejarlos. Me gusta la ambivalencia de Yaku, por un lado una madre preocupada como se ha mostrado con Kenma, pero ese lado salvaje que muestra con Lev. Lo. Amo. Punto.

Pero bueno, ya me dirán ustedes qué onda.

Lev x Yaku con el tema celular.

Ya sabemos que yo hago lo que quiero con los temas, já.

* * *

Hay muchas ventajas de salir con Haiba Lev, piensa Yaku en un rato de ocio que tiene después de un muy buen orgasmo. Y no es sólo precisamente por esos gratos momentos que pueden compartir con regularidad, que se agradecen en todo caso. Sino por muchos motivos más.

Al principio pensó que era la peor idea del mundo. ¿Salir con un chico dos años menor, que no entendía de disciplina y se creía el mejor sólo porque es un poco alto?

Eran motivos suficientes para desquitar toda su frustración a base de patadas y entrenamientos espartanos.

Peor contrario a todo pronóstico, Lev parecía muy apegado a él. Prefería entrenar con él en vez de revolotear alrededor de Kuroo, aunque los dos lo trataban de la misma forma, sin clemencia. Pero cuando los entrenamientos comenzar a volverse… otras cosas, tampoco tuvo objeciones. Los besos en los vestidores una vez que todos se iban, las caricias furtivas, las miradas deseosas, las llamadas de madrugada sólo para platicar de tonterías duraron poco antes de hacer eso… bueno, de por lo menos pasar a una cama y dejar que toda la tensión acumulada saliera.

Yaku descubrió que Lev es un gatito mimoso que después de tener sexo le gusta remolonear en la cama, enredando sus largas extremidades en el cuerpo de Yaku y _ronronear_ en su oído de forma complacida. Le gusta tener toda la atención sólo para él, sobre todo si es la atención de Yaku. Descubrió que le molesta de sobre manera que Kuroo revolotee a su alrededor por mucho que le explique que es su mejor amigo.

Y puede comprender un poco las inseguridades. Comprende que son dos años solamente de diferencia pero son dos años que les separa enormemente porque Yaku está a un paso de la graduación, de la universidad y la vida adulta y a Lev aún le quedan dos años para ser un mocoso inquieto.

No lo dice, pero es algo que también le tiene aterrado a él porque, ¿qué le garantice que la distancia no romperá lo que tienen? No son una pareja amorosa, su tiempo libre lo emplean en follar como locos porque dios, benditos los orgasmos que puede tener al lado de este chico medio ruso. Pero también hay un toque de desesperación en cada uno de esos besos que comparten y quizás más que un gatito mimoso enroscado a él, tiene a un adolescente aterrado. Y no sabe cómo explicarle que son dos los que se están muriendo de miedo al futuro en ese momento, así que nunca dice nada y se limita a dejarse asfixiar en ese apretado abrazo.

Al fin y al cabo, piensa, viven en Tokio. No es como que se vaya a ir muy lejos a estudiar y siempre hay una forma de hacer funcionar las cosas ¿no? Es lo que le han enseñado esos tres años en Nekoma, juntos pueden hacerlo funcionar. Pero tampoco es algo que se atreva a plantearle a Lev en ese momento.

—Pronto será la graduación —masculla Lev una vez más recuperado de sus actividades anteriores, con la cara enterrada en el cuello de Yaku, su aliento caliente y húmedo enviando descargas a algo que debería ya estarse quietecito a esas horas de la noche.

—Lo sé —responde más que nada para intentar despejar su mente.

—¿Te mudarás cerca de la universidad? Eso es muy lejos…

—Es menos de una hora —masculla juntando más sus cuerpos, intentando brindarle un poco de seguridad—, a parte puedo venir algunos fines de semana, tú puedes ir también. Hay computadoras, celulares. No es como que vaya a desaparecer.

El silencio inunda la habitación. Yaku no está muy seguro si se dio a entender con Lev. Que entienda que sí, hay un después para ellos dos juntos, sólo deben buscar la manera y no dejarse caer por cosas tan triviales como la distancia. No es que se vaya fuera del país, ni siquiera se va de la misma enorme ciudad.

—Si tienes algo interesante que contar —agrega después de un rato, no muy seguro si su compañero sigue despierto—, puedes llamarme todos los días. Sólo un rato, ya sabes…

La risa ahogada de Lev contra su hombro le hace sentir más tranquilo, le da un poco de seguridad, quizás sí, sí hay forma…

—¿Qué opinas del sexo telefónico, Yaku-san?

Si es que no lo termina matando antes, por supuesto.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	15. Celos

Adivineeeeen quién pudo al fin terminar.

Síp, yo mera. Sé que esto era para el 31, pero bueno... fueron días muy locos. Cumpleaños, pedas, comidas, resaca, trabajo, desvelos, odiar al mundo. Lo normal. Pero cumplí y aquí está. 15 capítulillos.

Joder, creí que no lo iba a lograr, pero sí se pudo, sí se pudo.

Muchas gracias a los que leyeron y dejaron comentario, a los que sólo leyeron, a los que dieron follow, fav, kudos, agregar a favoritos. Todo dependiendo de la plataforma.

Fue un viaje muy bonito y muy locochón. Me dejó un buen sabor de boca y amiguitas nuevas. Pero, sobre todo, complació a mi Bro... o eso creo porque anda muy desesperada.

¡Pinshi bro, te pinshis amo con locurra! Ve lo que hago por ti aunque me dejas a bajo todo el tiempo. Y lo que es peor, me pones en lista de espera :'(

Pero bueno, lo último:

Kageyama x Hinata: se supone que era platónico por el Pequeño Gigante, lo di a entender... pero Kags no coopera con la pinshi causa pues. Así lo amo 3

* * *

 **1**

La cuestión es, que no es justo. Así de simple. No es justa su situación.

Kageyama Tobio considera, después mucho pensar en ello, a lo cual ya hay que darle mérito porque es un chico que no se para a pensar ni siquiera cinco segundo las cosas. Él es puro instinto. Dispara y luego pregunta. O ni siquiera pregunta, ya que andamos, un chico difícil. Pero, volviendo al punto, ha pensado que no es justo. Tiene talento, altura, sabe jugar muy bien, casi todo lo puede lograr porque vive, respira y come voleibol.

Y aún así a veces parece no ser suficiente. Por mucho que sea el chico genio, siempre hay alguien que lo pisotea un poco. Siempre hay alguien un escalón arriba. Y eso a veces parece un inmenso abismo. Le frustra, aunque le ayude a crecer, le frustra encontrarse tan abajo en la escala alimenticia. Por eso en los partidos cuando alguien, algún armador quiere lucirse, él debe hacer algo porque cómo-carajos-va-a-permitir-eso.

Entonces, cuando al fin se siente en control de algo, se da cuenta que… pues no, la verdad no. Porque siempre creyó que él sería el ideal de Hinata. ¿No lo habían prometido? Estar juntos en todos los escenarios hasta lograr superarse y aún después de eso.

Alguien no puede hacerte esa promesa y luego ir por la vida hablando de otro con esa admiración, con ese puto brillo en los ojos como si fueras la fanática número uno.

¿Cómo un desconocido Pequeño Gigante viene a creerse más que él? Cuando ni siquiera saben quién es o qué ha sido de su vida.

El Pequeño Gigante esto, el Pequeño Gigante lo otro le tiene hasta las pelotas.

Hinata sólo debería decir Kageyama esto y Kageyama lo otro. Hinata no debería decir el nombre de nadie más nunca, mucho menos en su presencia.

No es justo con todo lo que se ha esforzado para estar a la altura de Hinata, todo lo que ha hecho por él. ¿Qué ha hecho ese tal Diminuto Gigante? ¿Qué? ¡¿QUÉ?!

—Kageyama ha estado de mal humor —es Yamaguchi en hacer primero la observación en voz alta, aunque todos ya lo habían notado.

—Eso parece —responde Tsukishima, encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia porque, uno: no es su problema. Y dos: no le importa aunque lo fuera.

Y todos saben también que el problema o es Hinata o es sobre Hinata. No hay otra explicación lógica. Y como el propio pelirrojo parece muy confundido con la actitud de su armador, debe ser algo referente al pequeño sin que este se diera cuenta.

Ni cómo ayudarles.

 **2**

Quizás llegan a un punto de inflexión cuando, una tarde después de la práctica y con todo el mundo de camino a su casa, Kageyama estampa el pequeño cuerpo de su compañero contra una de las paredes traseras del gimnasio. Está oscuro, frío, tétrico y no hay ni un alma cerca.

Hinata cree que, por la cara de Kageyama, su cadáver será enterrado en los terrenos del colegio. Tiembla un poco ante el pensamiento, la mirada del otro y algo también por el frío.

—¿Ka-Kageyama-kun? —susurra intentando buscarle humor a la situación. Lo cual es un error cuando las manos que retienen sus brazos ejercen más presión y ahora sí que tiene algo de miedo.

Se miran a los ojos largo rato. No lo parece, que Tobio ha buscado, abochornado a morir pero sin otra alternativa, consuelo en Suga a su situación, le ha expuesto su sentir porque le da esa confianza y porque siente que si no lo habla va a estallar y la verdad es que está a punto de hacerlo. Suga amablemente le dijo que debería hablar al respecto con Hinata para encontrar respuesta pero no ve cómo ese cabeza de chorlito le ayudará con su situación y eso le está enojando más.

—No es justo —dice al fin en voz alta su primer pensamiento. Porque no lo es ¡maldita sea! No-es-justo.

—¿Qué…?

—No es justo, he hecho todo por ti, _todo_ —interrumpe Kageyama porque siente que si no suelta todo de un tirón terminará por no decir nada—, hago tu voluntad casi todo el tiempo, busco cómo hacer mejor las cosas para ti, entonces… ¿por qué?

Su respiración está agitada, el enojo bulle en su interior. Pero hay una parte racional dentro de él –que nadie conoce, por supuesto, y nadie creería que está ahí- le dice que desquitarse con Hinata, que parece igual o más confundido que él, empeoraría más las cosas.

—¿Por qué, qué? —Pregunta Hinata lo más calmado que puede, como si se enfrentara a un cachorrito asustado y no a un adolescente que le saca una cabeza de alto y está a punto de destrozarle los brazos con su agarre.

—Sólo dices "el Pequeño Gigante esto, el Pequeño Gigante lo otro, ¡seré como el Pequeño Gigante!" ¿Qué ha hecho él por ti? —la imitación de la voz de Hinata es tan absurda que más que hacerlo sentir ofendido, debe tragarse la carcajada, sabiendo que aquello es una charla importante y decisiva.

—Kageyama —comienza de nuevo Hinata, la voz con un timbre entretenido—, ¿estás celoso?

En su mente hay todo un dialogo listo lleno de burlas y sarcasmos. Espera el inminente: ¡Yo no estoy celoso idiota!. Lo espera porque es terreno seguro al que aferrarse. Pero no estaba listo para lo que seguía.

—¡Me están matando los celos, joder! —grita Kageyama en un arranque de sinceridad que a él mismo le impacta.

El silencio es un poco abrumador y Tobio siente que ha sido suficiente humillación para una vida.

Suelta lentamente los brazos de Hinata, sus nudillos blancos y algo agarrotados por el fuerte agarre. Una disculpa atorada en su garganta porque ahí ya debe hacer marcas pero Hinata no ha dicho nada al respecto. Es abrumador porque viendo el rostro del más pequeño ni siquiera hay un poco de reproche. Hay mucha sorpresa y shock y un adorable sonrojo con el que no puede lidiar así que prepara su huida.

—Ha hecho muchas cosas —responde Hinata, deteniendo a Kageyama tomando una de sus manos, sin mucha fuerza, dejándole la opción de huir si realmente quiere eso. Y la verdad quiere huir con más ganas al escuchar esa respuesta, pero no quiere dejar ir el calor de esa mano sobre la suya—. Cosas muy importantes, pero si quieres una respuesta rápida, me hizo amar el voleibol y, _lo más importante_ , Kageyama-kun —lo último cargado con un poco de humor—, te pude conocer a ti.

El _crack_ que hizo su cuello al girar tan rápido debió escucharse hasta en la montaña donde vive Hinata, pero a pesar del tono divertido, el rostro de Shouyou está rojo como una cereza, su mirada perdida en el suelo y su mano aferrada a la suya es todo lo que necesita para sentirse más en control. Más como él mismo y menos como el gatito furioso que ha sido las últimas semanas.

No duda en dar media vuelta por completo y aferrar el pequeño cuerpo entre sus manos, besando los rosados labios sin advertencia alguna, mordisqueando un poco antes de adentrarse a ese calor que le pertenece a él y sólo a él en cada escenario del mundo, haya o no haya voleibol de por medio, porque ahora él mismo sería capaz de decir el "Pequeño Gigante esto" el "Pequeño Gigante aquello".

Porque, gracias a él, tenía a su propio Pequeño Gigante entre sus brazos, aferrado a su cuerpo y devolviendo el torpe beso como si no hubiera un mañana.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
